


Safe in serpent arms

by sprcusehrt



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Broken, Brothers, F/M, Love, Love at First Sight, Pain, Riverdale, Runaway, Sad, Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprcusehrt/pseuds/sprcusehrt
Summary: Riverdale. A new start? A safe place? Why not take the chance?Betty Cooper hasn't had a proper home since she was 13. 3 months until she's 18 and gone through a hell of a lot the last 5 years. Is Riverdale the place it all stops?She sees someone from her past, someone who she sees is her future and her world is far away but not for long.Riverdale is the place where everything she's ever known changes .But for the good?Will she be safe in the serpent arms ?





	1. Welcome to Riverdale

**Author's Note:**

> Check end to see notes, handles and updates

Chapter 1:  
Betty’s POV  
Riverdale.The last stop before the bus turns in for the night. I’ve never heard of Riverdale so I guess it will be a good place to stay.See I can’t say it will be a place to live because it’s never safe.I will never be able to just stop running from him and just live a normal life.But I guess I can’t have a normal life.Anyway, Riverdale will be my home for a while to avoid until he will come so like normal I have to keep my head down and not involve anyone .This will be interesting . When I was off the bus I just started to walk around .It was about 11:30pm on Friday night so you’d expect parties to be going on ,I mean that’s what happened in Chicago but it was just all quiet.After about 20 minutes of walking around I saw a motel .At least I’d have a roof under my head tonight .Honestly I had about enough money for a week in a motel with food here and there.I couldn’t stay there for a week cause then he’d find me and that’s the last thing I can have happen .As soon as I booked into my room ,I collapsed on my bed.I was on a bus all day but I couldn’t sleep as my mind just wondered.

I turn 18 in 3 months then somehow I can get Charlotte.Charlotte is my little sister.She is 5 and live in a foster home back in Chicago.I don’t understand why I can’t be her legal guardian right now because I’ve been the only person who cared for her since she was 1 and I was 13.See I also have a brother.His name is Joaquin and he’s 24 now but he left when 2 weeks before Lottie’s 1st bday.He said he would be back but I never saw him again.He left during the worst time, my father at that time had gone on the run again out of prison.Of course during that time my amazing *note the sarcasm* father had to come and see me and Lott.I never let him even lay a finger on Lottie and because of that I got a few bruises and cuts.Then when I started to go on the run.Lat thing I heard he was back in prison but had the possibility to get out again n around 6 months but by then I will have Lottie again and we can get to a safer place.I haven’t seen Lottie in about a year and its been the hardest year for me.I put her with. Foster family for her safety and I wouldn’t be able to give her the life she needs right now but i’m gradually getting back onto my feet and I’ll have her soon.I promised Lottie on the first day she opened her eyes that I would protect her no matter what and that promise will come to me until I die.I won’t do what my brother did.He promised he would protect me but clearly that didn’t happen ,when I was on the run with Lottie and when she was in foster care I did things that could’ve killed me and no I didn’t join some gang an I didn’t do drugs ,I was more where I did a few street fights to gain some money but I never went over the top.During one of the stops when I had Lottie we can across a Bar (and yes I know I shouldn’t have taken that then 3 year old to. Bar but it was the only place that I could get a drink and there was also free toilets.Anyway we came aross this bar and whilst had a simply coke ( I don’t drink unless its been a stressed day ) anyway I also got Lottie a orange juice and as I was just listening to Lott talk to me nd herself the bar owner came down and started talking to me.Now I’m pretty confident so I wasn’t that bothered talking back to her.I found out her name was Jellybean and she was loud, blunt, funny and just overall really kind.She invited us to her apartment and at the time ,Lottie and I were just staying at different motels so we went with her.Jellybean was really chilled and we got quite close as friends.She asked me to call her JB because in her words “Jellybean as a name is like some weirdos name” .JB adored Lottie and Lottie adored JB,JB gave us a place to sleep in her apartment and also a job at the bar and I have never been more grateful towards someone .We stayed with JB for about 8 months until we heard my father was near and I didn’t want to risk Lotties safety.JB knew the whole story so gave me a spare phone and some cash which I was extremely grateful for .I still stay in touch with JB more or less twice a month because to be honest shed probably kill me if I didn’t.After about 4 months of leaving JBs we were in Chicago and Lottie was 4 so I put her in a foster care place so shed be safe and put her under her middle name “Charlie “ but gave her a locket with her real name ,mine and Joaquin names (my mum had given them to us before Lottie was born and all three of us had one but I kept Lotties safe until she was old enough and she was.My heart broke the day I had to leave Lottie.She was crying and thought she had done something wrong .It was unbearable and her cries still make me cry everyday. 

*flashback 1 year ago*

I just finished the paperwork for Lottie to stay whilst se was on the sofa playing with her hair.I crouched down to her level and said ,”Hey Loo loo, for a while you have to stay here whilst I go and do some things so I can get you back and have a better place for us to stay.” Lottie looked at me with her big emerald eyes (she got that from our mum) with a mix of confusion and sadness like she didn’t understand but knew it wasn’t good .I never cried in front of Lottie over anything but a single tear slipped known id be leaving her and more look of sadness shone from her eye “Lizzie what do you mean ?Why can’t I come “ (my full name is Elizabeth and she always loved to call me Lizzie so it could be Lizzie and Lottie).”Because baby , you are safe here and its the best .But I promise you that when I’m 18 I will come back and get you and we can be together forever.”It was like Lotties brain clicked as she realised what I had meant and tears started to build up in her eyes ,”But lizzie I don’t want to stay here.I want to go with you” .Tears were now streaming down her face and trying to stop my voice cracking all I could say was ,” Baby. Lott.Lottie,im sorry but you can’t .I promise you will be safe here and then I will be backend come to get you”.Lottie didn’t understand ,she just seemed to think it was her fault ,”Lizzie ,I’m sorry .I didn’t mean to do it.Pease don’t leave me.Dont let me stay here please”.Tears were running down her face and it broke me.I decide to say my goodbye to Lottie and go case it would hurt both of us more. “Listen baby ,this is not your fault.You just need to stay here and I will be back.I promise you.I love you so much and I’m coming back soon and when I do we can go and do whatever you want” I jut then hugged her and let her cry into my shoulder for about 5 minutes then got up to leave.She clung onto me like her life depended on it and it killed me inside to know I’m leaving her just like Joaquin did to me.The two ladies who worked their pulled her off me whilst she cried so loudly I turned to her and just whispered in her ear ,” I love you Lottie and I WILL come back” I hugged her once again and then walked out the doors.As I walked towards my motorbike I just remembered her tears and cries and broke down.I knew I had to do it because I wasn’t old enough to be her legal guardian and this way she wouldn’t get hurt from our father and she’s had a good life until I was old enough and had a stable life.I just kept telling myself …I’m so sorry Lottie.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I wiped the few tears that had fallen from the memory and decide to sleep it out.Tommorow would be busy day having me finding work and getting somewhere better to stay.I have three months to get a stable life before the running starts again.But theres art of me that thinks this is my last stop and I can hopefully settle down..


	2. Help Wanted

*NOTE: unless stated otherwise its Betty’s POV*

I woke up from having a pretty decent sleep.It wasn’t the best ,but it was the best I could get at the moment.I got up and put on a simple yet cute outfit, put my hair in a ponytail and headed out to look for a job and small apartment .

As I walked through Riverdale I noticed how quite it was.For once it wasn’t the scary silence or mysterious but it was calm and simple yet gave a homy feel wherever you went. After about 5 minutes I came across this diner with a massive neon sign that said “POPS” and decided that I could get breakfast here since I had a few dollars and was really hungry.As I went o walk through the door I saw a ‘help wanted’ sign .Today is going really well at the moment.As I look around this retro diner , a smile creeps up on my face, its so nice to see friends talking and parents laughing with their kids.Its what I wish my family had but … well yh.I walked up to the counter to be greeted by a guy who was about 5’11 ,had brown hair and brown eyes and had a gentle face and seems quite shy ,”Hey blondie ,you’re new around here.Welcome to the one and only POPS.The heart and soul of our fair Riverdale.Im Kevin”. Well I was wrong.He definitely isn’t shy. “Hey ,how’d you know I was new round here ? And also I saw a ‘HELP WANTED’ sign outside”. Kevin put a small friendly smile on his face , “Well blondie, Riverdale is a pretty small town and everyone knows everyone so when someone we don’t know comes in , most likely they are new.Also from what I’ve already seen , you see perfect for the job , let me go get Pops from the back and yes his name is the same as the diner but nobody really knows why but his family have had the diner from decades.Passed down from generation to generation.Anyway before I get him, whats your name blondie?” .Wow Kevin really talks a lot but I like him, he’s kinda hot but I couldn’t ever see him that way, he seems like a brother , not like the brother that let tho. I got out of my thought when I heard “Blondie?hey, whats your actual name?” Kevin asked as he snapped his fingers, “Uh sorry my names Elizabeth but everyone calls me Betty” Kevin smiled ,”Nice name B , I think we are gonna get along great” he said then left out to the back, I sat down and stared out the window for a bit thinking about how great this day had gone and how it was good not being on the run straight away.The last time I felt this happy with with JB an Lottie on the day we went out for ice cream on Lottie’s 3rd birthday.

*FLAHBACK*  
“Jelly JELLY help mee” Lottie squealed as I tickled her in her the booth whilst JB cried with laughter. I stopped after a few minutes and Lottie pouted , “Jelly you didn’t help me “ , JB smiled and pretended to put a apologetic mask on, “Im sorry Lotts” then she proceeded to gt her soon and dab some ice cream on Lottie’s nose.Lottie squealed and before she would start a food fight I picked her up and whispered in Lottie’s ear , “hey loo loo on the count of three jump and tickle Jelly” , Lottie smirked and as I said on the count of three she jumped onto JB and tickled her until JB was nearly on the ground. We were all laughing and smiling so much .We even cried laughing at one point aswell.  
*END OF FLASHBACK*

I wish every day was still like that.Once again I was knocked out of my train of thought when a tall man came to the booth I was in , “Betty right ? Hey I’m Pops “ He seemed really friendly , “Yes ,I’m Betty”. *The to talk for a while about the job,salary etc * “So Betty from what you’ve said , I think you are perfect for the job.I’d like you to start as soon as possible so when can you start ?” , “Oh I ca start right now if thats ok .” Pops just nodded and said “ just head to the back and Kevin will do the show and tell of POPS like he always does . I’ll see you later I’m just going to my office in the back “ . I simply nodded and he left, I then went into the back to be greeted by Kevin and he spun me around.Someone is excited I guess.For the rest of the day Kevin showed me the basic stuff and by the end of the tour my shift was pretty much over. We had also talked during the day and I found out that he’s gay and is with someone on the Southside and even though the Southside are meant to be rough gang they are a bunch of softies who protect each other which I found is sweet,I told Kevin the basic things about my life : I had a sister who id see in 3 months , brother who left, family was pretty much a wreck but life wasn’t too bad. Kevin also found out about me living in a motel at the moment and he suggested sunny side trailer park. I was a bit wary because the gang lives in the trailers but Kevin told me some things about it and the rent was really cheap , the trailers were decent and when I had Lottie then we could move into a apartment and it was only a 10 minute walk from POPS but it was actually a great deal and I would be a fool not to take the opportunity.Kevin offered to drop me round to the trailer park to see if I could get a trailer for a while. I wasn’t going to be part of gangs because I’ve ha many friends in gangs who never got to see their future and id not wanna do that because it will stop me from getting Lottie and I would never do that to her.

Kevin pulled up at a bar called “The Whyte Whyrm” and as soon as you went into the bar you could tell I was a gang bar, as I looked around the room I saw multicoloured lights , pool tables and even though it was a gang bar there was their own type of homy feeling , once again the nice feeling of a family.Kevin whispered in my ear , “B don’t worry about them they won’t hurt you, I’ll make sure of it “, I chuckled quietly , it was sweet of Kevin but through the years I’ve learnt to protect myself and I’m pretty sure id be the one protecting Kevin.I mean even Lottie knows self defence.At one point she had to.Anyway Kev shouted to a short girl with pink highlights , “TONI , hey wheres FP?” She replied simply , “in his office like normal and who’s the blondie ?” Before I could say my name Kev interrupted , “Betty,my new bestie.Shes new here.” Toni chuckled at Kevins exaggeration and so did I. I simply nodded at Toni and she nodded back.Kevin and I headed up to the guy (FP was his name I think) and when we were there, Kevin knocked on the door until we heard a “come in “.We stepped into the medium sized office and at the desk was a man near his 50s and a boy who was a year or 2 older than me .The two men looked up and the younger one said , “Hey Kev ,what you doing here and who’s this?” he said whilst eyeing me as I tried to not blush and then he proceeded to do the bro hug thing with Kevin. Kevin simply replied , “Hey Jughead and Betty here (he points at me) is new to Riverdale and needs a place to stay so is there any trailers that are empty?” So hot guys name was Jughead so the older man , who was definitely jugheads dad and his name was then FP.FP stood up from his chair to go to the mini fridge and grab a beer , he offered all of us one but myself and Kev declined and then FP spoke “So Betty,is there a certain time you’d be staying”, “Yes, hopefully only around 3 months until I’m 18” , then Jughead spoke up, “Then I suppose we could ask Toni if you could stay with her , her trailer has 3 rooms and my sister is going to be staying for a while but both Toni and my sister are really nice and they probably wouldn’t mind.Kev can you go get Toni?” “Yh sure Jug.” Then Kevin stepped outside the door and screamed Tonis name until she ran up the stairs.Jug then asked Toni if I was able to stay in her trailer and she didn’t mind at all .She smiled at me whilst I smiled back. “Now kids since everything sorted leave pls, and Jug that means you too, go get ready for your sister to come.” FP said with authority. Everyone nodded and as we all went to leave there was a knock on the door , “Come in” Jughead said whilst FP slapped Jugheads head and Jughead just chuckled.

“Betty?” a familiar voice said ,I turned my head and couldn’t believe my eyes at who was there in front of me…


	3. Flashbacks

_***THIS IS A LOOK INTO BETTYS PAST*** _

 

***Flashback to 4 years ago and a bit***

 

It was about 4 in the afternoon and I had just picked up Lottie from her childminders after finishing track and I had been offered at a place at a sports school.The school was a 2 hour train ride away so Joaquin would have to look after Lottie or pay for longer times at the childminders but he was bringing in some good money and yes I knew it was from some sketchy stuff but he told meit was all sorted so I assured it was all good.Lottie loved Joaquin because he always took her to the park whenever they could and he told her stories that would always make her laughs it would be great for Lottie and I was super excited for the school.For the first time in so long everything was going well.Dad was behind bars ,Lottie was learning basic things ,I was going to a great school and J *Betty calls Joaquin J* was bringing in good money.It seemed like we weren’t meant to have it.I opened the door and within a flash Lottie released herself from the buggy and ran somewhere, probably to find J.By this time Joaquin should’ve been back ,”Joaquin,we are back” .No answer.I tried again , “JOAQUIN”.Why isn’t this asshole answering.I walked into the kitchen to start a dinners put some chicken nuggets into a tray when I saw a note on the counter.Joaquin never checks the mail and he never gets letters so I opened it up….

 

Dear Lizzie and Lottie,

By the time you read this I’ll be gone.

I won’t be coming back,

I’m sorry.

I love you

J x

 

NO.How?Why?How could he do this?I didn’t believe it.I grabbed my phone from my coat and called Joaquin number and all I got in return was a message saying, “This number has been disconnected from services”. Why would he do this?What , were we too much ?He just left a 13 year old and a 11 month old.Forget it.He has left and without filling in Lottie’s legal guardian form so we will just have to stay low and not let anyone know.I read the note over and over until I was knocked out of my thoughts when little patters of feet came down the corridor ,Lottie had a confused look on her face.I sat on the floor and placed her on my lap.She was probably wondering where Joaquin was so all I said was ,”J is on a little trip” tears were threatening to spill from my eyes, how would I do this?He just left us.I don’t have a job or anything ,I’ll have to give up the scholarship now cause I’m not even able to be able to pay the childminders, what about the house?.I didn’t care and let the tear fall, Lottie seemed sad because I looked sad so she put her small arms around my neck and hugged me whilst I held her tightly. Everything would have to change and it’d have to start tomorrow.

 

I though everything would be ok but NO.Lottie barely had sleep because she was up having nightmares about Joaquin and wanting him but I can’t do that can I.she eventually cried herself to sleep and I know that won’t be the only dream of him she will have.This morning she was fast asleep so I left her and made some cereal from the cupboard.I called the sports school and declined the scholarship and I told my school that we were moving schools but I got given the rest of the semesters work.I packed a bag with my clothes that I would need, I packed a bag for Lottie and her clothes shed need and I packed two more bags with the essentials including phones, passports or id for the two of us, any necessary information papers we needed and also any money I could grab. I had saved up for a new phone so I had a decent amount and stashed it somewhere safe in the bag .In the second bag I packed food and basically anything that would keep us on our toes for a while.We left a few hours later after some more phone calls to buy some coach tickets etcand packing, I then got Lottie,headed to the coach station and we sat on the coach not knowing where we would go. Our home was now just a house and had to mean anything and everything we knew was going to change.

 

We sat on the coach for about 12 hours until it came to a stop in Michigan.Lottie was sleeping so I held her and 4 bags.(I might aswell already have muscles huh?).I looked at my phone it was 2am and the nearest motel was too far.I’d just have to walk around and figure it out .About 10 minutes of walking Lottie woke up and wasn’t the happiest so everything just became 1000 times harder.We then came to a stop at a 24 hour restaurant place and since Lottie has the biggest appetite we had to stop there.When we sat down I let out a breathe I didn’t know I had been holding, it was warm in here and I didn’t know what I was going to do with any of this.I ordered a nuggets and juice for Lottie and some fries for myself and then I just put my head down on the table into my arms and let the tears fall.I was 13 , I don’t know how to handle this,joaquin , he knew what Lottie and I needed and he left, we need him back.., “Hey , you ok?Where are your parents?Whats your name sweetheart” a woman who seemed about 35 slid into the booth opposite Lottie and I with a sympathetic look towards us.I didn’t know this woman but she seemed like I could trust her so I told her ,” No we aren’t ok.Our parents well our mum died and our dad isn’t a good man, my big brother left and it wasn’t safe for me and Lottie so I got her and we came here but I don’t know what to do because I don’t know how to take care of her properly and I need my big brother but he just left us.Im Betty ,im 13 and thats Lottie ,she turns 1 in 2 weeks.”.I let all the tears I held back just fall because there was no point holding them back.Lottie had also played down over my lap and fell asleep with a chicken nugget in her hands chuckled at that because she normally always finishes her food no matter how tired she is.”Oh sweetheart.I can’t believe you are still ok after that.My names Mindy and im just gonna double check with my husband Jack but if you would like you can stay here , there are a few rooms in the back that you and Lottie can stay in.Also if you are looking for money you can do some odd jobs around the diner sweetheart.But we will take you in , I am not letting you go back out there ,even if Lottie wasn’t here because it isn’t safe at all.You stay here and i will go and get Jack.”The woman-Mindy left to get her husband and I was pretty sure they weren’t serial killers since we would be dead by now .A few minutes later whilst I was staring into space ,a man who was about 38 came to our booth, “Hey, you Betty? I’m Jack” , I just nodded, he seemed quite intimidating even if he had a soft look on his face.Mindy then popped up out of nowhere, “Hey Betty don’t be scared ,he’s just a big teddy bear “, Jack chuckled which woke up Lottie . “Oops ,sorry little one” Jack apologised , then I just said , “Hey loo loo, thats jack and Mindy, don’t be scared because we get to stay with them for a while”, it didn’t seem like she understood because she just nodded ,yawned then proceeded to lay on my lap again.”Hey Betty ,why don’t you take Lottie and Jack will take the bags to the room , follow me and ill show you where to go” Mindy showed us to a room that looked really clean but like it was someones room I asked , “Hey Mindy was this someones room before?”,I was confused cause there was already two beds but a second later Jack came through the door with our bags and wandered my question ,”It used to be our sons Bradley and Blaines room but its been empty since they have gone to college, you’ll meet them in a few days .” I felt bad , if they came back they’d want their room,”We can sleep anywhere because they might want their room then?” .As Mindy put one of the bags on the bed she said , “No no no Betty don’t worry about it, there are two more rooms but we gave you two this room cause there are two beds and it would be more comfortable for you two since I don’t think at the moment that you guys should be off somewhere else, and may I ask Betty have you got any paperwork and items of your identity because we can hep you guys out since your brother is still your legal guardian but he isn’t Lotties right?We can help you two kinda of go off the radar because if the government find out they will just put you and your sister in the care system and I don’t want and I know you wouldn’t want to be separated from your sister, so we can take you in for as long as you need.”I felt the tears prick at my eyes again , “Yes I do have some documents and thank you ,thank you so much.For all of this.. I am very grateful”. Mindy just picked me up and hugged me, I froze and tensed up for a second then hugged her back she whispered , “no problem sweetie, not get to bed cause its late and I can already tel you need energy for Lottie ,to explain everything , tomorrow”. I just nodded as she put me back down as Jack tucked a sleeping Lottie into her bed …

 

**(Gonna have a lil third person POV for this flashback scene)**

Betty and Lottie stayed with Mindy and jack for 2 and a half years.The day after Mindy and Jack took Betty and Lottie in, Mindy and Jacks sons , Bradley and Blaine arrived .The boys said that they’d stay at the home for a few months for something .Lottie fell in love with them straight away because they gave her a cupcake and Lottie thought they were magic because her birthday was close.Both of the boys were really protective of Betty as soon as they met her.They treated her no different because she was a girl.They taught her basic self defence over the years and when Lottie started running around then in the most basic way even taught where to punch someone if in danger.As months went on with that family, it seemed so perfect.There were a few slight strange things such as Jack and the boys were in a gang but Mindy wasn’t in there because she didn’t want to be involved however as well as Mindy and Jack owning and running a diner , Mindy also had a medical degree so she was kinda like the gangs nurse,

 

**(Back to flashback Betty)**

I was 14 when I found out because the boys came in all beaten up . It seems as it would change a lot but it didn’t , all I cared for was that Lottie would always be safe and the boys would also look after themselves.Living with the Hills (thats their last name ) was amazing, I never did go back to school though however the boys homeschooled me for awhile and for Lotties case well it was always pretty simple and she learnt things very quickly.When I was 15 though , Lottie is 2 and 8 months old, something happened at the gang and there was a war between two gangs and we weren’t safe. We got given 12 hours to pack a bag and go to the warehouse.We stayed in the warehouse for 3 days until Blaine, Jack and Mindy went off to fight whilst Bradley took Lottie and I in a car to take us to Ohio, by that time I had a motorbike, I legally wasn’t allowed to drive but with a fake id the boys had gotten me under a different name I was and had a permit.He got me and Lottie staying witha few of his friends in a warehouse and gave me all of the Hills numbers and contacts kissed my forehead and off he went.

 

Long story short living with Brads “friends” was dangerous and always shady.There were drug deals, fights, bruises and blood, a lot. They did take care of us and protected us but it wasn’t like a loving family… more of just protection.Nobody taught me anything however I had got given a few textbooks from Blaine in the mail that I always read so I wasn’t dumb in any way and for Lottie she was learning her basic ABCs and numbers.But this was the harder part of the life.Sometime during this our pathetic father has escaped prison and was on the hunt for me especially.He got in ties with people that Brads friends wouldn’t win against so to save them , we ran. I wasn’t a pathetic 13 year old who couldn’t defend herself anymore and I knew how to fight and hell Lottie did too.We took my bike and didn’t know where we headed.After a few days of riding we arrived in Toledo . Long story short thats where we met Jellybean/JB. I met her in a gym .It was quite strange really, Lottie was in a daycare place for a bit just so I could get a break and Lottie and smell of sweat doesn’t ever go well.I was only minding my business listening to my music whilst running on the treadmill and JB started a conversation out of the blue , *Authors note: im not gonna write out the conversation but they talk about gym clothes and muscle and alcohol etc * and then somehow we were on our way to a cafe. I had told JB about Lottie and she fell in love before she even met her , she also came to pick Lottie up when it was about 3 in the afternoon.

 

Jelly came to be a part of Lottie and my family so quickly.There were some day Jb had to stay over because Lottie would not let go of Jb.Jellybean was probably more protective than the boys but it felt nice.We were with JB until I had just turned 17 .There was one weekend where JB, Lottie and I were staying in Chicago however that weekend turned out to be the worst few days, Child services had approached us and threatened me ,leaving my only option to be putting Lottie into a children’s home until I turned 18 since I had a legal guardian but Lottie didn’t and we couldn’t get it yet.The rest of the weekend , Jb and I cried a lot. JB couldn’t even help because she was 15 and doing her courses for school.The Monday after was the day I had to leave Lottie (*wanna see that flashback go and re-read it in chap 1*)

 

After Lottie was left in the children home I told JB that I was going to head anywhere to get some money and a stable home and get Lottie back in a few months when I was 18.JB understood and with her 1000 inspirational speeches and a ton of threats about not phoning her every month , she went with me to head o the bus station where I took it and eventually got to Riverdale after the obvious various stops to random states.I went to a lot of states and in those I came across the few minor and major problems but thats for another time…

 

_***END OF FLASHBACK*** _

 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

_***So this was basically a look into Betty past and it will help future chapters, thanks for readingand next week y’all find out who was at the door….*** _


	4. Joaquin?

*RECAP*  
Everyone nodded and as we all went to leave there was a knock on the door , “Come in” Jughead said whilst FP slapped Jugheads head and Jughead just chuckled.

“Betty?” a familiar voice said ,I turned my head and couldn’t believe my eyes at who was there in front of me…

*Chapter 4 now *  
I stood there frozen ,my mouth couldn’t move. “J-Joaquin?”.He.My brother.He.No.He couldn’t be ,he just couldn’t be here.He stood there and when his eyes reached mine there was no emotion there than guilt and confusion , “Lizzie?” .How? This makes no sense after 4 years… why did the place I end up and the place to start fresh be the place where he was.He just stared at me , I just stared at him whilst the rest of the room were clearly confused. “Betty ,how do you know Joaquin?’ Kevin asked me whilst Jughead asked Joaquin the same thing but about knowing me.Joaquin was silent and my mouth didn’t seem to want to open but a whisper came out that’s barely audible but everyone could hear…,”he’s …. My brother”. Along with Joaquin faces everyone else stood there slightly surprised and confused.”You never said your brother was Joaquin.”Kevin said after the long uncomfortable silence that had the room in its grip. “Yh.. well cause you never said his name and well I didn’t know he was here” I said back to him. I didn’t know he was here… it replayed in my head many times , every time the anger in me boiled more and more.Never one phone call, he didn’t even tell me he was leaving to my face.Having been 4 years he hadn’t changed much, still didn’t have any stable of any sort, he never liked that.Myself on the other hand well I obviously arew up , I sometimes feel like a grew up too much too early but thats what happens when you are left to care after a one year old when you are only 13 .The amount of nights I wanted him to come back, when I needed him to come back.. when I cried out in the rain whilst Lottie slept out of exhaustion because we had to escape or we had nowhere to go.He left us.He left me.Before I couldn’t even say anything that would most definitely break the silence I heard Joaquin whisper, “Betts .. you’ve grown so much wow.How are you?Why are you here? Wheres Lot-“. That was the line, first he asked how I was.What did he want , me to say” oh yes everything is amazing how are you ? It seems like yesterday when I saw you”NO. But when Lotties names was going to leave mouth I lost it, he doesn’t deserve to even speak of her name, the thing is he left two weeks before he was going to sign the papers to be Lotties legal guardian ,he left and never did that.He is the reason she is in that care home in Chicago right now.

*Joaquin POV*

I had just come back from a job for the serpents.I joined the serpents when I was 20.I had been involved in some dangerous stuff since I was 17… had to leave my sisters when I was 19 and was on the run till I came to Riverdale.I met my now best friend Jughead and Fangs and I joined their gang.Im not 23 and the serpents are family.I was heading to Jugheads office because he said he had to have a meeting about the ghouls ( a rival gang who are serpent enemy #1.I knocked on the office door and heard some voices so I presumed the meeting started so I slowly opened the door….

I stood their frozen, Betty, one of my sisters was there, she turned to me and the same face I had appeared on her face.How?What?Why?Did jughead know?All of my main friends were here and Jugheads dad but none of them knew about my family.That was one thing nobody knew , including my boyfriend Kevin.”J-Joaquin?” Betty managed to choke out.I whispered back , “Lizzie?” That was my nickname for her but my youngest sister Lottie made it up. Where was she?Everyone in the room looked lost.Kevin asked Betty whilst Jughead asked me how we knew each other but I still couldn’t get out any words.Betty explained in a whisper that I was her brother which added a deeper silence to the already deafening silence.Kevin gave me a look that clearly said “you-will-explain-“ but I was more focused on my little sister in front of me.Last time I saw her she was… she was 13.She had definitely grown and seemed to have matured.She was 17 now.”Betts .. you’ve grown so much wow.How are you?Why are you here? Wheres Lot-“ I asked before she interrupted me with a furious and annoyed mask on her face…

*Betty POV*

“How am I? Well what do you think?And why do you care?I mean you obviously didn’t care 4 years ago-“I took a deep breathe whilst he looked guilt ridden , “-yh Quin. Its been 4 years.4 years since you left, remember that cause I as sure as hell do.Me coming back with Lotts ready to share my news when I came home to a letter saying you were gone-“ I took a another breathe but before I carried on I turned to everyone in the room who looked so confused and quietly said , “Guys is it alright if I speak to Joaquin alone for a sec” . They didn’t say anything but just nodded. Tears were threatening to spill before I turned round and began again to shout at Joaquin, “That day I just got my scholarship into that sports school.You know… the one I spent 2 years trying to get into.The day you left I HAD TO GIVE THAT UP, I HAVE TO GIVE EVERYTHING UP. Did you know not a day later that our father had escaped and come after us. I had to take Lottie on the run, you left before the papers for you to be her legal guardian came through.So she had to hide aswell.We have been on the run from dad and child services for all these 4 years. WE COULD BE DEAD.We met people over the years, good and bad, there were day where both me and Lottie have nearly died. Nearly year ago we were caught. THEY TOOK LOTTIE AWAY FROM ME.SHE IS IN A FOSTER HOME TILL I TURN 18.AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT? ITS YOUR FAULT SHES THERE.YOU LEFT.IF YOU NEVER LEFT THEN LOTTIE WOULD BE WITH ME, I WOULD BE IN THAT SCHOOL LEARNING. Joaquin.. you left me, you left us. I WAS 13!!! Lottie wasn’t even 1.As soon as you left we were alone, alone and scared, I didn’t know how to raise a kid.There were tons of mistakes and injuries and-“ I had to take a breathe because tears were on the verge of spilling and I was shouting so much.”-There were so many nights where I cried for you, prayed for you to come home.Lottie had nightmares for 2 years about you.2 FUCKING YEARS.The first few weeks after she just cried every night and wanted you.In a week I probably slept for about 16 hours in total.I was so scared.A family found us and took us in and do you know what? They are more family to me than you are.You don’t deserve to even know about Lottie cause what 11 months , thats all you were in her life for.In 3 months I get her back. Do you know how scared I am that she would have forgotten me .Do you know how loud she cried when she was taken?She thought it was her fault.SHE IS 4 JOAQUIN.IT WASN’T HER FAULT! IT WAS YOURS FROM THE START.YOU LEFT!” I just dropped to the floor and let my breathing even out and let the tears fall.This was the first time in 3 years I cried in front of someone.I only ever cried when Lottie was asleep and I was alone and I just started crying again … in front of my brother.

A few minutes later I had wiped my tears as a knock was at the office, everyone from before came in, gave me a look of pity but also confusion.I guess they heard most of it.I hated pity.I didn’t need it, never have, never will so I stayed silent.As silence filled the air Jughead broke it with his cough.I mean even his cough was sexy but he will never know that.Then he said , “Betty , follow Toni and she’ll show you to your guys’ trailer and then Kevin and the others can help move your stuff in”. He said with a look of sadness in his eyes for some reason, I just replied with , “uh t-thanks “ and Toni led the way out of the door to my new home for the next three months…

 

*Joaquin POV*

After Betty left with the Toni , I was left in the room with the guys. Everyone looked a me with confusion in their eyes since I never had told them about my family .Not eve that I had not only got one but two sisters that I … left when they needed me.Shit.Fp, a father figure to me just said straight , “What the hell what that?You better explain right now boy.And I want to hear it all!”….

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry this chapter was quite short but next week it should be longer next week.


	5. The trailer

*RECAP*

*Joaquin POV*

After Betty left with the Toni , I was left in the room with the guys. Everyone looked a me with confusion in their eyes since I never had told them about my family .Not eve that I had not only got one but two sisters that I … left when they needed me.Shit.Fp, a father figure to me just said straight , “What the hell what that?You better explain right now boy.And I want to hear it all!”….

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

*Joaquin POV*

I explained everything to FP about Betty and Lottie and even the part that nobody knew about. I did go back… about a 2 years after I left I went back for a bit.The house was destroyed and Betty and Lottie weren’t there.I did look for them for a bit, checked in at care homes and foster homes to see if they were registered down as being there but they never were.Maybe I was the reason children services went after them because I looked into it.Shit… Eirther way I am the reason Lottie was taken from Betty and why they went through what happened.

“Listen Quin, I’ve known you for a while and you are like a son to me and a brother to Jug .I know you never meant to leave them and in a sense you did what you had to but boy… you shouldn’t have left them like that.You could’ve found somewhere safe or leave them something because from her story that we all heard by the way , she was a child herself, you were a adult and you left her like that to take care of not only herself but a baby who wasn’t even 1!’ Fp gave me a lecture that I did need but it had never really sunk in properly. I just looked at the 40 something year old and just said , “FP, what do I do?” In a way tears threatened to spill.I had put my sister in one of the hardest positions to be in .I did that.I left my two baby sisters . I eft because was scared.FP looked at me with some sympathy in his eyes , “tell her why you left and try and be in her life and fix it the best you can before you don’t have a chance too.Now get out boy cause you moping in here is making me feel old” we both chuckled as I thanked him then left… off to find my baby sister.

*Betty POV*

AfterI left Joaquin in the room, Toni brought me to the trailer in silence.She broke it off though asking if I was alright and I just replied with a small yes.She then said seconds later , “We heart most of it B.Is it alright if I call you that? And I am not backing up Jay *Toni calls Joaquin Jay* for his past but he wouldn’t just have left you and your sister.But when Jay first turned up at the serpents he looked like shit.Im sorry for all that shit you’ve gone through and you’ll be safe here .Serpents protect serpent family and I can tell even if Jay wasn’t a serpent well you’d still be family to us.” I mean I understood cause Joaquin wouldn’t have left for no reason and I felt warmed by what Toni said so I just simply replied , “Thanks Toni and honestly just call me whatever .And… thanks . For all of this”. “No problem B. Now lets show you round the trailer and get you settled since its pretty late”.

Toni showed me around the trailer and showed me my room which was a decent size room for a trailer, the to show my gratitude for letting me stay with her so I made some spaghetti that used to be Lottie and Jbs favourite and as I guessed … Toni loved it too. On her first bite she pretty much moaned at how delicious it was , “Jesus B how do you cook so well ? Where did you learn to make this? Uhhhh its soooo good”. I chuckled at how mesmerised she was by pasta. “Well this what happens when you live with a fussy toddler. I pretty ,much always made pasta, pizza or other random thing from the stuff we had in cupboards.Also one of the stops me and Lottie were at was a restaurant, The family took us in for a while and basically the lady who owned the restaurant was not only like a mother to me but she taught me how to cook since Lottie was the fussiest child on the planet”. Toni laughed at my reply. I wasnt lying.Lottie was a nightmare most days..

*Another legendary flashback*

“Noooo I want Lizzie to cook “ Lottie wailed at Mindy and the boys. They all sighed and called me in. I was a pretty bad cook but I could only cook pasta and sometimes I flopped that so it was pretty easy to see I wasn’t going to do well at this so I had to make a compromise with a fucking 2 year old. Wow my life is great… , I crouched down to as small as I can to Lotties height, “Hey loo loo, lets make a deal cause you can’t have pasta again every nigh-“ “whyyyy?” Lottie complained , “Because Lottie , its not healthy so what if me and Mindy work together to make some chicken pie and after ..*whispering* I might be able to make some fairy cupcakes after,” and after that the small 2 year old went “YAY OK!”. You always win the argument with Lottie when there is fairy cupcakes except if the frosting or cake is a strawberry flavour since 1. Who even likes strawberry flavoured things unless its actual real strawberries and 2. The more important point that Lottie is allergic to them.

*End of flashback*

Me and Toni sat down and watched Pitch Perfect (the original first one)and the whole way me and Toni laughed.I found out a lot about her including that she was born and raised in and around the Serpents.She was lesbian and was with another serpent called Cheryl and they were together for nearly 3 years now and it was really sweet. She also worked as a bartender in the Whyte Where which I knew but she told me some behind the bar secrets. Then I explained some of my life and kinda left out most of the gang stuff that I came across but I did mention I was used to the world of that even considering had a toddler with me no matter what Lottie would always be safe and I would make sure of that. To be honest wherever we ever were, people always fell in love with Lottie, she was just a bean of joy who made everyone smile.The amount of teddy bears and toys she got for presents were mental.She had everyone especially me always wrapped around my finger.

I was getting really tired and as I got up and said goodnight to Toni , there was a knock on the door….

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
There isn’t much happening in this chapter but I’ve been really really busy lately and im catching up so next weeks should be better.Love y’all and hope you enjoyed this chap of SISA( Safe In Serpent Arms) x

 

See ya next week.


	6. Can we talk

*BETTY POV*

I got up and went to the door looking to Toni to know if she knew who would be and she just shrugged and said , “It would normally be Cheryl but she’s with her nana”. So whilst we were both confused I opened the door, it was Joaquin. “What do you want ?” I hissed. “Lizzie… Betty can we talk?” He asked softly. Toni had by then gotten up and gone to bed because she was tired and I didn’t want to keep her up because of the irrelevant person at the door. Even though he was the definition of a shit show for a brother I didn’t want to be rude and wanted to hear him out . “Come in then and be quiet because Toni is sleeping” I told him.

I gestured him to sit on the couch and he did as I followed. “Now explain why you’re here and what you want Joaquin” I said straitly. He just looked at me a bit taken back that I was so straight forward and then replied , ‘Well.. I’m here to explain because theres a lot and the longer I wait the more you wont understand why I did what I did and I know what im going to tell you won’t ever make up for me leaving you and Lottie but at the time it did but…. Just hear me out”. I didn’t say anything I just nodded for him to continue on.

*Joaquin POV*

After Betty nodded for me to continue I told her everything I had told FP earlier that night.That I had got mixed in with some bad people and the time left was because some of the bad people were after me so I had to leave and I thought that child services or someone who find out so I asked and as I was gonna continue Betty sat up and interrupted , ‘wait , so you asked to find us.You do realise if you didn’t I’d have Lottie right now and maybe she would here with me and maybe we would both be in Riverdale but no at the moment she is stuck in Chicago and everyday my dreams are filled with Lotties tears and screams on why she wasn’t good enough to stay with me and her pleading for me to take her back and her saying she’s sorry.” She had tears in her eyes that started to fall and I felt the rush of guilt take over me and wrapped her in my arms and let her sob.At first she stiffened and tensed and then relaxed and she held onto me like I would disappear any second , “ don’t go again Quin, don’t go .. please.I c-cant lose ou a-again”. I let her cry into my shirt as I whispered nothings in her ear until she calmed down.She may have grown up in the last 4 years but deep inside through everything she’s been through she still has that soft side for me that I thought id lost from her. 

After she calmed down I looked at her and said , “Betty I did look for you two.I did for months.I had people, some friends even helping me look but we lost track of you an im so sorry for everything.After I lost track I did find the Serpents and I never told anyone about my family because … well I didn’t know what to say ..” Bet interrupted me with another hug and said , “its ok Quin , I get it , I mean everyone who we ever ran into never really knew about my brother except a few”. I just nodding that we could be civil now and I had most of my little sister back.After we had sat there for a bit she explained her job and some of the things that happened to her over the last few years.She is such a s strong a brave girl and I don’t know anybody in the world who could’ve done everything she did and still be so normal in a way .After a few seconds in silence I told her that it was getting late and I should let her sleep but we should catch up tomorrow after her shift at pops which ended about 6 and that we could talk more.I hugged her and waved before I left to go back to my own trailer that I share with Kevin.

…

As I opened the door to my own trailer within seconds Kevin leaped off the couch and engulfed me in a hug following with a million questions. “Where were you?Look at the time.What do you call this?Do you know how worried I was?Was this a mission?You just got back.Why didn’t you tell me about this”.I just kissed Kevin to shut him up and I know he’d have a go at me for that later but today I just just got back from a mission and needed to kiss my amazing boyfriend.After our breathtaking kiss he stepped back and put his hands on his hips and looked me in the eye and said , “explain”. And so I did … I swear I’ve explained a lot today and its very exhausting.I told him everything I had told Betty and FP and once I was down I just played down on the couch whilst Kevin pounced on me so he was on top of me and he just hugged me and whispered , “Im proud baby, I’m proud you did that.All of that”.We stayed like that for a bit until I got up, making him fall onto the floor followed by a loud grunt as I held out my hand to help him up, which may I add he slapped it away (I mean how rude huh, joking) but he took my hand eventually.I then dragged him to the bedroom some could relax there instead (you know what I mean ) . He got the point and happily skipped into the bedroom.I guess this long night was going to be even longer… I wouldn’t want it any other way 

*Betty POV*

Once Joaquín left I think it was then when it hit me, what had just happened. I was still annoyed that he left and that will never go but having a explanation made me feel so much better and I knew id have a somewhat better sleep because I knew why my brother left.It was getting late so I headed to bed, I plugged my phone into charge and pulled the blanket over me… letting the darkness consume me whilst I wait for the sun… Tomorrow was gonna be a better day.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Quite a soft and simple chapter here because life is hectic but its gonna get better also as authors note:  
All my acc including (Twitter ,Tumblr ,wattpad and Ao3) name is  
SPRCUSEHRT  
(Nothing other than that ^^^^^^^)

My insta name is : @lili_jones _cooper and my Riverdale edits are there

Bye x thanks for reading this week.


	7. He saved my life

*Betty POV*

I woke up feeling awake and ready for the day. I had a shift at Pops today but only for the morning as I wanted to go and get some new clothes and make some phone calls to some people. It was around the time of the month where I would phone JB, Lott’s social worker and Bradley and Blaine since I got a random parcel a while ago with their new numbers in the letter, to be honest they end up getting new numbers every few months since Blaine keeps getting involved with people who in my words , “seem to just love getting high” and since Bradley with always save Blaine they both have to get new numbers in order to just stay safe incase anything does nearly happen.Also if I don’t call JB then I’m pretty sure she will murder me and I can’t deal with that since I’m nearly 18.

I walked out of my bedroom already dressed as I was leaving for work in 10 minutes and I saw Toni in the kitchen cooking up eggs and bacon.When she saw me she smiled and said , “Ok I’m not the best cook but its still pretty good considering I’m self taught”.I chuckled since how hard was it to cook eggs and bacon.Then again I can remember Bradley and Blaine….

*FLASHBACK*

I woke up to the smell of burning and I’m guessing we all did as Lottie was crying to the burning smell that filled the room and I’m guessing Mindy and Jack smelt it cause I heard Mindy partly scream.We all ran downstairs, myself with Lottie in my arms.As we stopped at kitchen , my mouth fell open.Bradley and Blaine had tried to cook breakfast and burned the eggs and for some reason put the bacon in the toaster.I don’t even know why so don’t ask me.I covered Charlottes ears as Mindy screamed , “BRAD, BLAINE. WHY??? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?YOU COULD BURN THE HOUSE DOWN…” and the rest I kind of blocked out as there was some swearing aswell so as Mindy gave the boys a lecture, I gave Lottie to Jack so he could let her go back to sleep on the sofa as I helped the boys clean up even though they insisted it was fine.It wasn’t even because they didn’t need the help cause hell yes they did but Mindy shouted at them more for letting me help even though I wasn’t the one who started it.I told Mindy it honestly wasn’t a problem and in response I was pulled into a bone crushing hug and her calling me her “angel child” and her favourite , the definitely had the boys shocked and stunned for a few seconds.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I shook my head out of my thoughts as Toni handed me a plate and sat down opposite me as we started some small random conversations until I waved to her goodbye and left the trailer.I wrapped my coat around my body closer as it was quite cold this morning.I kept my head down as I’ve always had this thought that doing that kept me warmer but then again thats why I was also so clumsy.It was going great until I was suddenly pulled back , making me fall to the ground on the side right before a car whizzed past .

I looked up to the person who had pulled me away from the road or basically saved my life and it was the one and only Jughead guy who ran the serpents or something , I remember him from the office I mean it was yesterday and he was really hot and nearly made me drool and … - no I can’t be like this ew I mean he was really…. NO I can’t think like that .

*JUGHEAD POV*

I was on my way to POPS to get some breakfast for my dad and I when I saw Joaquin sister.. Betty I think her name was but one thing for sure is she was gorgeous.I have never seen someone so beautiful even when she was dressed in a simple shirt and jeans going out. I sped walk to catch up to her and not to be a freak but we both seemed to be heading the same way and she was new to Riverdale and I could maybe help the beautiful woman out.

As I got closer to her I saw that she wasn’t looked head and she was doing the same thing I did as a kid, keep my head down to stay warm but it is really dumb as you can end up being really clumsy as you can’t see what’s infront of you.I saw the car speeding int the distance.. it was probably a Ghoulies as they are just something else.The ghouls are serpent enemy #1 and they always love practice races in the mornings .Anyway I saw Betty walking towards the road whilst the car from the distance was getting closer and closer, without a second of thought I ran towards Betty and pulled her back onto the side before she stepped into the road.My heart was pumping and I bet hers was too but I did what I have to have done.

*BETTY POV*

Jughead helped me up of the floor and simply said , “you know it’d be easier if you looked up and maybe even get a scarf.” I chuckled and replied , “yh.. ik thanks about that I’m a bit all over the place and don’t always focus”.He simply said it was alright and if I was skin which I just nodded.I took his appearance in and damn he looked fine today .Like seriously how is it humanely possible to look that good in the morning and not having every girl already falling at his feet cause I sure was .He asked me where I was off to and I told him about me working at POPS and that somehow shifted into a conversation about me giving him free burgers and that Madame laugh a lot.He also complimented my laugh aswell which made me blush like nobody has seen before and I’m pretty sure he noticed.

He started to walk with me on the route to POPS where we created lots of small conversation which made both of us laugh and myself blush and I’m even pretty sure I saw Jug (my new nickname for him) blush too.I have never felt happier going to work sinceI was with Lottie and that says something….. When we arrived at the front door of POPS Jughead stopped me and said , “hey after you’re done with work I was wondering if you wanted to have a drink or something and I could show you little tour of Riverdale when I have my bike back “ he said as he scratched the back of his neck. Was this a date? I mean I’ve only met him but he seems like such a amazing guy and I really like him so far. My plans to make the phone calls and shopping could obviously wait: in response to his question I just nodded and said, “sure id love to”.He smiled so brightly thought his face would freeze and because of that I smiled too with a rosy blush of course.

He led my into POPS so I could start my shift and he could sit down in a booth.Kevin was already there and I just saw him mouth, ‘you are telling me at our break’ and I knew not to argue with Kev so I just nodded and made my way into the kitchen.Meanwhile Kevin practically ran out the kitchen with a notepad and pen to ‘take orders’ but obviously he was on his way to interrogate Jughead. Today was going to be a long day…

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Thanks for reading this weeks SISA, I hope you enjoyed it;

My twitter, tumblr, wattled and Ao3 name is : @sprcusehrt

My insta name is : @lili_jones_cooper

Next weeks chapter should be on time properly and maybe even longer x

Bye x Love you all who have read this so far x


	8. Jellybean?

*Betty pov*

After my morning shift, as promised Jughead Jones was waiting for me in a booth to take me on this so called Riverdale tour date thing.I was already tired since Kevin ripped me apart to find out every fact about my morning and why I walked in with jughead jones ..

*Flashback*

I tried my hardest to avoid Kevin as I went straight into the kitchen get my apron .I thought I was safe until I turned around to his tall demeanour. “Cooper tell me all and don’t you dare say there isn’t any to tell cause I may be a bit blind but not enough to not see that you and smoking hot Jones who’s first name is Jughead now spill”he said so quickly that he took such a deep breathe it was like it would be his last one.I didn’t have any choice to tell Hey the uninteresting reason to why he came in with me however Kevin thought otherwise. “He saved you and actually was nice for longer than 5 seconds.OMG yay bughead is setting sail to the love life” he pretty much screamed as I brought in some orders .As I came back I asked “whats bughead?” As I was totally lost through Kevin blabbering about me and Jughead being his go to favourite coupled after my question he told me it was mine and Jugheads ship name.Seriously Kevin is something else.After Kevins swoon over ‘bughead’ there was only 10 minutes of my shift left and I finished that up quickly .I was getting excited to go out with Jughead and had no idea but butterflies were forming in my stomach and I didn’t know why…

*END OF FLASHBACK*

As Jughead saw me coming towards him he stood up and asked if I was ready to go.We walked out of Pops and he walked towards whilst my jaw dropped.”Whoah is that a Honda CB550?” He looked at me and nodded, “Well Cooper never thought you’d know bikes?” He said with a small look of shock on his face .I just laughed a little , “never judge till you know Jones.My foster brother taught me everything to know about cars and bikes “.Jughead then looked a little confused “I thought you didn’t go in foster care though?” he asked.”I wasn’t but.. well there was these guys who were like a non legal foster family for me and my sister so” and he just nodded as he finally understood.

*Jugheads pov*

I was sitting in a book waiting for Betty and then I heard the bell of the kitchen and as she came out of the kitchen I couldn’t stop my eyes staring.How is someone so beautiful.I could look into her blue eyes all day.I stood up as she walked over to me and asked if she was ready to go… (we are gonna skip to where bughead are end of bettye last pov…). After the conversation vboutbikes we hopped onto my bike and although she protested for a few minutes I started driving off with her wearing my helmet that had my signature beanie crown drawing on the side.

I thought since this was a tour of Riverdale then ill just start from the north to south side and when I asked Betty she said it was perfectly fine.The Northside of Riverdale was full of posh snobs like Veronica Lodge who are also apart of the Ghouls gang which is the serpents number 1 rival even though its always pretty obvious since everyone always hears me saying how much I hate them.From behind me Betty somehow said my thoughts aloud , “so this is the rich snobby side yh?”and I nodded as she did after into my back.We just rode through the Northside as I explained the places we pasted since there never was any interesting .She stayed silent as she took anything in but we did make some small talk about coming to Riverdale and first impressions.

As we were crossing from the north to Southside we crossed a park and Betty asked if we could stop there so we did.We sat down and suggested to play 21 questions.We talked a bit about our family.We both had little sisters , mine was just younger than Betty and her name was Jellybean and she was coming to Riverdale soon and when Betty takes about her little sister Charlotte her face lit up and it made me smile at how happy she was.Like she seemed happy normally but after talking about her sister you could tell she missed her sister and it was like a part of Betty was missing bit when she said shed have Lottie back in less than 3 months it seems like it was getting better for her.

After about 20 minutes of playing 21 questions we were only on question 10 and were talking about pineapple on pizza and Betty didn’t think it was ok but I did cause I mean pineapple on pizza is amazing like it is out of the world.Suddenly I got a message from my dad

J- Jughead F-FP

F-Hey Jug you have to get back in 5 minutes cause JB is gonna be here in a few minutes

J - alright dad thanks, ill be back as soon as I can

Fp- Thanks Jug

Betty looked up at me, “everything ok?” And I just nodded and replied , “yep my sisters about to be home and I have to be there so it is alright if we the delay the Southside tour for another day. She smiled and simply said , “of course” ,”Great and also I guess you’ll need to meet her cause shell be staying in the trailer with you and Toni” I said as we hopped onto the bike.

We rode back to sunny side trailer park and made a small conversation about my sister until we arrived and I could tell Betty was a bit nervous but I whispered to the back of me that everything would be ok and she mumbled back a quiet ok.

*Betty POV*

As we were on our way back to the trailers and I guess Jug could sense I was nervous since he told me everything would be ok and that slightly calmed my nerves.As we pulled up I gave him his helmet back and smoothed out my hair since it was messed up from the helmet.Then in the faint distance I head someone shout “Lizzie” but I ignored it as a lot of people have my name but then after about 10 seconds I heard the voice behind me get louder, “LIZZIE,ELIZABETH,BETTY,LIZ” and I turned around since only 2 people call me that and thats Lottie and ….

 

Jellybean?

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Thanks for reading this weeks SISA, I hope you enjoyed it;

My twitter, tumblr, wattled and Ao3 name is : @sprcusehrt

My insta name is : @lili_jones_cooper

Bye x Love you all who have read this so far x


	9. Whyte Whyrm

*RECAP*

Jellybean?

*BETTY POV*

Within seconds I was on the floor with JB hugging me whilst I was hugging her back.Tears evident in both of ours whilst Jughead stood here confused as ever.”um can someone explain what just happened” Jughead asked whilst me and JB wiped each others tears.”This is my sister “ Jellybean answered as we stood up and left Jughead more confused whilst I decided to speak up to fix his confused face even though I was so cute… why am I thinking this , I cant be thinking this.”I met Jelly a while back and even stayed with her and she is my best friend , my sister and my world so basically closest family other than Lottie-“ I said as JB interrupted “AND LOO LOOS GODMOTHER AND AUNT!”. I laughed at JBs and hugged her again until she froze and came to realisation and turned to Jughead,”Jughead wait so you were telling me that I was sharing with Toni and a new girl that came to Riverdale and that was all you tell me, I mean now I know its Liz over here then I won’t kill you for letting a stranger live with me as I know her and she’s my sister.” JB said stern to Jughead as Jughead just said ,”have you realised that I’m you’re biological brother?” And JB just stared at him , ‘yes but that aunt by choice but my girlie over here is by choice Jones” and JB muttered some incoherent swear words under her breathe making me giggle again.

*JUGHEADS POV*

When someone was shouting Lizzie from a distance I took no notice as there was definitely no Lizzie on the Southside.Then within seconds all I saw was a small petite figure running , well sprinting like her life depending on it towards Betty and I.Betty didn’t take notice of the person until the screams got louder and at first her face turned pale white like out of shock but after seconds it seemed liked some sort of realisation was plastered onto her face and just as she turned towards the figure , the figure had jumped onto her hugging her as they both fell to the ground and straight away Betty hugged back as tears sprung in both of their eyes.By this time I realised that this mystery figure was in fact my sister.I was so confused, how did my sister know Betty and why did she call her Lizzy and why did Betty face turn white at first and…… there were so many questions I wanted to ask.

Betty giggled at my confused expression as the two red eyed girls stood in front of me.I asked how they knew each other and when Jelly said they were sisters I was even more confused and Betty giggling increased.I can listen to Betty giggle all day long, I can’t explain how soft and smooth her voice is and it was like a angel was laughing and ….. I can’t think like this.I am serpent king.I have to be emotionless and keep my front and this blond haired beauty who arrived two days ago had already broken down my tough wall of that persona.How does that even happen?I had to listen to Jellybean insult me infant of Betty and carry on squealing about how Betty was here and in Riverdale like she was some royalty and I didn’t understand why she was so important but then again Betty did say how they had lived together and how JB was Betty & Joaquins little sister Charlottes godmother and “aunt” which I could already tell, JB took that really seriously.

This went on for some time until Betty spoke up, “hey boo listen I gotta go make some phone calls and if I wouldn’t have seen you then yours would’ve been in the list to but I gotta check up with the boys again so go and spend time with your family and well talk later cause only 2 and a half months” and JB had tears ready to come out as she hugged Betty and replied, “K call them but we have full pledge girls night like old times tonight and only 78 days till I see my munchkin again, you better believe I will spoil her again”.Betty chuckled, “Anything new Jelly? She thinks you’re a genie sometimes…. Anyway ill see ya later” Betty said as a few tears fell down her face.The two girls hugged and Betty went her way back to her trailer as Jellybean and I headed to dads office in the Whyte Whyrm.

We walked to the Whyte Whyrm in a comfortable silence and sometimes bringing up topics of ours lives recently and that was until jB spoke up suddenly, ‘if you hurt a hair on her head I will murder your whipped ass asap!”.I walked with a stunned look,”1. How do you think I like her and 2. I am older and stronger than you” I said back in a playful but curious tone and after a few seconds of silence she spoke up again, “Um I know you brother and you are so whipped.You never have walked a girl home or anything and don’t think I didn’t see your goo goo eyes that you constantly stared at her with and im serious.She is stronger than any person on the Southside hell I think in the world, she has done and completed so much stuff alone and taking care of her sister and still got to the place she is today.If I were her I would’ve cracked and given up but no .She is my best friend and a sister to me , so it Lottie .” And after all the I thought she was done and thenJB started again, “if you want Betty you can’t be your subtle and lazy fuck cause Liz is a very oblivious person to shit like romance and she won realise unless you say it straight so I suggest you do jones…. Oh and don’t try and say you don’t like her jug cause I’ve known you since you were 2 and you still can’t lie to save your life”.I jus was stunned, I mean I hear a lot of shit from my sister before but this…. This was , well she’s never been that heartfelt or straight up to me.Her voice even cracked a bit talking about Charlotte so I mean I guess she knew what happened and was counting down.They both meant a lot to her and I knew already for some reason ,Betty was meaning a lot to me .She just has something about her and I can’t explain but what I do know is thatit honestly feels like before there was a missing piece of me and she being in Riverdale is helping to close it .

There was a thought in the back of my head that I needed to ask JB if she knew , “JB?” I asked as she hummed a yes,”when Betty was saying she needed to phone the ‘boys’ who was she talking bout?”.She chuckled , “ah big bro you are getting jealous.She meant her foster brothers.They are really fit to be honest but they are 25 so too old for me sadly” she pouted whilst my older brother instinct came in leaving a ‘hmph’ to leave my mouth and JB playfully punching me and damn she is getting strong… I won’t ever say that though.But at least I knew I didn’t have any competition of getting Betty… what am I actually talking bout though?Do I really like her?No.Maybe.Probably.

All I did know was after the talk with my dad I would have to have cold shower fast.A certain blonde haired beauty had my mind….

 

 

 

 

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Thanks for reading this weeks SISA, I hope you enjoyed it;

My twitter, tumblr, wattled and Ao3 name is : @sprcusehrt

My insta name is : @lili_jones_cooper

Bye x Love you all who have read this so far x


	10. Brothers

*BETTY POV*

As I went back to the trailer my mind was filled with thoughts.Some of Lottie of course , some of Jellybean, I mean why wouldn’t it be , I never knew she out of everyone in the world was Jughead’s sister and the thing is that I can’t lie and knowing her not being subtle n any way she will ask me sooner or later and then I am completely screwed.See Jb dearest will do anything and everything to get something she wants , not in a spoiled way but more like the ‘ I will do everything and anything to put a smile on her face’ and trust me she will…

*Flashback*

Lottie was sobbing in my arms because she wanted another chocolate biscuit and we had ran out and honestly I just wanted her to shut up because also knew it was way past her bedtime and that cause of that she’s extra grouchy and I’m losing it.JB came through the door with her bubbly smile but that soon changed when she saw Lottie wailing as I rocked her in my arm , my eyes drooping closed.”Lizzie what the hell happened?” JB asked but before I could answer Lottie started wailing ,”Belly I want chocwat biscuits ( toddler talk)” Lotts cried louder and then JB picked Lottie and told me to go to bed ad shed sort Lottie out.I was too tired to argue so I just muttered out a thank you and stumbled to bed .As soon as my head hit the pillow I was knocked out straight asleep.

I woke up the next morning to everything silent except for the sound of sizzling on the stove in the kitchen.I changed my clothes and walked out into the kitchen where I ended up freezing on the spot at the sight before my eyes….

The whole kitchen was stacked with cookies, mainly chocolate ones and at the centre of the giant stacks of cookies was a giant cookie itself probably the size of Lottie it were standing upright.I heard a giggle on the counter and moved some of the stacks to find Lottie with chocolate all over her face,working her way through some chocolate digestives and playing with a small toy that looked like it came from a happy meal.I picked Lottie up to put her on my hip as I then made my way over to JB .I coughed to gan her attention and as soon as she turned around I just gave her the look that said , ‘don’t bluff anything and tell me why their are so many cookies in the kitchen and Lottie has a happy meal toy?’.She smiled sheepishly and said , “listen liz… you know me.I will do anything and everything to put a smile on her face and you were so tired so I didn’t want to bother you Lizzie.So we went to the shops and the smile on her face when she saw the bisciuts made my heart warm so much so I let her get anything that she wanted and she gave me puppy eyes as we drove back past mcdonalds” I looked down at the little monster that is also my little sister and she just looks up giving me this adorable toothy grin that has teeth growing in quite quickly compared to most 2 year olds.I look back at JB and go to hug her whilst saying , “JB you are mental and I really mean that but I love you.Thank you for doing everything you could to make her smile.I had no clue what to do last night and you saved me.”.JB just hugged me and Lottie and I outdent be any more happy with how my life was turning out .

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I smiled at the memory.The three of us back then.Happy.I was such a different person then.I was complete and Lottie was in my arms being her goofy self and myself waking up to her licking her nose cause that was her special talent.Well thats what I bet she thought it was cause everyone would clap when she did and shed thank them with her toothy grin that could make someones day 100 times brighter.

When I to to the trailer Toni was cleaning up for JB and I headed to my room whilst making a quick chit chat with her about JB.When I got to my room , I pulled out my phone and called Bradleys latest number

Be- Betty //Br-Bradley //Bl- Blaine

Be- Hello?  
Br- BETTS! *shouting to Blaine *BLAINE GET YOUR ASS HERE, BABY SIS IS ON THE PHONE  
(I heard footsteps on the other line of the phone and then the twins fighting over the phone  
Be- BOYS! (Then there was silence) stop fighting and just take to me.  
Bl- Hey Betts.How are you ?  
Be- im good Blaine, how are you two  
Br- we are great betts.So where are you rn?We might pop down to see you since mom and dad wanted us to physically check on you.You know how they get.  
Be- Im in Riverdale rn,i think its where Im going to settle until I can get Loo back.  
(I didn’t tell them about Joaquin being here since I know they would freak and then come down to Riverdale to personally cut off his dick and then kill him for doing everything he did )  
Bl & Br- Thats great!  
Be - don’t do that!you know it freaks me out  
Bl& Br - Do what? (Then we all burst into a fit of laughs)  
Be- Anyway how are mom and dad?  
Bl- well … they are good  
Be- Blaine what do you mean ? How are they  
Br- well mom has had some back problems and really bad headaches but won’t get them checked out, you know what she’s like.  
Be- I won’t have time to call her today but call her asap telling her the if she doesn’t then im coming back up and you two better keep me updated.  
Br& Bl - Yes sir !….. um listen B we gotta go so we will call you soon sis .Love you  
Be- ok boys x call you soon love you 

Then the line went dead…. I really miss the boys..

Suddenly I heard the door of the trailer open… a few seconds later my bedroom door flew open and there stood Jellybean .A s mile grew across my face as she said , “Ready for girls night bitch?”.I just replied , “HELL YESS HOE”………

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Thanks for reading this weeks SISA, I hope you enjoyed it;

My twitter, tumblr, wattled and Ao3 name is : @sprcusehrt

My insta name is : @lili_jones_cooper

Bye x Love you all who have read this so far x


	11. Can u ride bikes Betty?

*BETTY POV*

I felt a body on me when I woke up so without opening my eyes I pushed the heavy weight off and then heard a OMPH hit the trailer floor. “OWW!” A voice said groggily so I opened my eyes slowly to see JB on the floor. Oops. “Sorry Jelly.” I apologised as she held out her hand for me to help her up. I grabbed but to my surprise she pulled me to the thin carpeted floor quickly, earning another OMPH to boom through the trailer. W both turned to look at each other as I gave my best friend a fake glare but within seconds we both burst into laughter, tears rolling down our faces at how strange we were.

After we finished our laughing session I went to the kitchen to start on breakfast which today was going to be some pancakes and some fruit with whatever I can fine.As I finish up the 5th pancake , Toni came out of her room with her hair dissolved and lipstick smudged over her face. I shared a look with JB and she winked at me as I looked over at Toni and went to say something as JB interrupted me , ‘who’d you fuck Toni?” Asking the girl with pink hair highlights. My mouth gaped open as Toni blushed profusely .Toni looked at me as a ask for help but I just wiggled my eyebrows and giggled , leaving her to fend her herself because I was curious too. Toni tustve come home about 4am because myself and JB were up till 3 watching movies, catching up and eating as much junk food as our stomachs could handle.Just like the old days. Toni took me out of my memories when she coughed and said , “well…. Theres this girl… Cheryl .She’s a Northside but damn she’s hot.We met in fox forest and then we used to come over here …. But once Betty got here we went to hers every now and then I guess….”. JB who was sitting on the sofa leaped off as it she were scared for her life and she stared at Toni with a what-the-actual-fuck kind of look .Tonis face was filled with confusion as in a raised voice JB said, “ so you’re telling me that me and Betty have slept on the couch that you and this Cheryl girl have fucked on?????!?!?!?!?!?”. Toni then proceeded to smile sheepishly and shrug whilst I scrunched my nose up, putting the now finished pancakes onto the plate and walking to the table.

JB,Toni and I all sat around the table eating the pancakes and fruit whilst Jelly decided to question Toni about this Cheryl character and every fact that Toni knew about her.Before I knew it I had 10 minutes before I was meant to leave for work since I walked to Pops. I hurriedly got dressed and applied a thin layer of makeup even though Toni and JB instead that I didn’t need it , I felt somewhat better wearing a little. I grabbed my denim bag and said bye to the girls as I shut the door behind me. 

I was quite startled though when I saw a beanie clad boy on his motorbike infant of you.Jughead Jones. “Hi” I said quietly as I blushed at the sight of this greek god (well Riverdale god but that doesn’t matter).He said Hey back then let a moment of silence fall between us as he then carried on , ‘Like yesterday I kinda guessed that you would be walking to pops again so I wondered since I’m off to got there again would you want a lift?”. I blushed , my face was probably beet red with a sheepish smile and I nodded watching a smile form onto his sharp face….

 

*Jugheads POV*

I woke up to hear my phone buzz with a text from my dad.They say the younger generation are hooked to their phones… well tell that to my dad since he’s in the next room but he texted me saying , ‘Hey, boo can you go up to Pops again to get my usuals?’.Normally I would groggily say no and complain when he somehow make me into doit because this morning all that was in my head was the beautiful blonde and the events that played out yesterday … JB and Betty know each, Betty is just so stunning, What is she hiding because I can tell that she hasn’t said the whole truth and most of all how this girl has … well I wouldn’t say captured my heart but damn she’s captured my heart in so little days.I quickly replied to my dad that I would and threw on a S shirt and some jeans and my beanie and headed out to see this green eyed angel.

As my motorbike came to their trailer my head was spinning of ways to ask Betty if she wanted a lift.If I knocked, most likely my sister would hear or find out and tease him and that was the last thing he needed since he never doesn’t romantic shit like this…But if he waited outside the trailer to come out then he’d seem like some crazy peso stalker and he’d lose this chance with her.If he had one he means…. However today was on his side of luck today because just as he pulled up the front door of the trailer slammed shut, he looked up to see Betty bundled up in her coat and scarf even if it weren’t that cold, the mild winds still brought a chilly breeze across their paths’.When Betty saw Jughead she jumped a tiny bit then blushed and then said Hey in her sweet, blissful voice.I then waved back and asked her if she wanted a lift to Pops. I was nervous for her reply.I knew we had only met but Betty had something about her she affected me a way that nobody else had.When she nodded a yes , I let out a huge breathe that I did not know I was holding and smiled sheepishly.

She came down the steps of the trailer, her hair swaying from side to side making my eyes widen at how she did such simple thing yet they were so big to me.They mustve been big to my guy down there as well because he started to grow but quickly thinking of old ladies my guy went away … for now. Before she got on the bike she took the helmet from me then , “hey Jug can I ride it?”she asked. I was a bit shocked to not only her calling Jug but to her asking if she could ride my precious baby.”Can u ride bikes Betty?” I asked because I mean these bikes are hard to ride and control.She nodded and explained how she had a later version of this bike but she had to leave it at a storage until in Chicago and that she would ‘take care for it’.I was pretty persistent on saying no but when I took a second glance at Betty I immediately said yes without realising it. 

I can’t believe I was letting Betty Cooper ride y precious bike.Wow I really am whipped…… shit? :/

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Thanks for reading this weeks SISA, I hope you enjoyed it;

My twitter, tumblr, wattled and Ao3 name is : @sprcusehrt

My insta name is : @lili_jones_cooper

Bye x Love you all who have read this so far x


	12. Reunion

*BETTY POV*

*A few days later after chapter 11 ended*

A few days passed and everyday that I had work, Jughead would drop me off. I mean some days I would be driving him to Pops then go an get his breakfast normal which turned out to be two black coffees, some pancakes and sausages and two burgers and fries. At first I thought it was quite strange that he’d order burgers at like 10am but I grew to know in these past two days that Jughead loves food and loves POPS burgers, hell he would live on them if he could. Today was my day off again and I had already messaged Jughead so he wouldn’t come over with his bike because my plan for the day was to do nothing at all.

I was in the middle of bingeing random comedy films because who doesn’t love comedy films, like if you don’t you just don’t have a soul. As I sat down with a refill on my popcorn my phone vibrated.It was a message from the twins.I was confused because I barely get a call or message from them every month so this was like unheard of. I checked it to see ..

Brads ;)) : Hey Betts, Blaine has a friend in Greendale that we went to visit yesterday for some business and when we looked it was like a 10 minute drive from Riverdale so we figured why not come and see our little sister.

Me (Betty) : Wait so you’re gonna be in Riverdale soon???

Insane Blaine :0 : Well Betts..

Brads ;)) : we are kinda already in Riverdale, we are about 5 minutes from some diner called POPS so wanna meet us there ? Come and see your favourite brothers ;)

Me (Betty) : Of course, ill there in 15 minutes so get a table and order me a strawberry milkshake and some fries pls x ly and see you soon

Insane Blaine :0 : Bye sis see ya soon x

I turned my phone off and got changed into some jeans and a comfy jumper and ut on my fave vans and left the trailer to go see my brothers .I took some money aswell because I might as well spend the whole day with them. As I came up to Pops I saw a figure running up beside me with another guy.Kevin and Joaquin. Kevin spoke first as he dragged Joaquin with him as Joaquin rubbed the back of his neck , “Hey Betty boo” Kevin said enthusiastically , Joaquin muttered a Hey and they both hugged me. Joaquin asked me why I was here an I said to catch up with some old friends and right when I said that my phone buzzed.It was Blaine asking… well telling me to and quote “hurry the hell up before they will need mobility scooters’. I took that as their warning that I will be tickled to death if I didn’t hurry up so I cut the small conversation with Kevin and Joaquin saying ,”hey I’m so sorry but well have to talk later because I really got to see my mates right now”.They understood and waved me off as I lightly sprinted to get to the diner ASAP .

As I came through the diner doors with the bell chiming I looked around to see the two boys sitting at a table talking lightly about something I couldn’t hear at where I was standing . I crept up to behind who I could now see was Bradley and just before I would’ve scared the absolute shit out of them Bradley turned around and grabbed me and pulled me into the booth , tickling my sides which made me squeal- making a few people from this small town pass a few glares my way as it was pretty tranquil before I got here. I mean what can I say , I wasn’t born to bore, everyone needs a bit of excitement in their life. A after that little show we got out of the booth before the food came and had a group hug, I barely like to cry but I just let a few tears fall into the muscly chests of my unbiological brothers, I can’t remember the last time this happened .All three of us.Like this.I missed it. They were my family.They did watch a part of me grow up. In my eyes they watched the most important part , me becoming and being a teenager and Lottie just in general being a toddler and having her terrible twos.That was a funny but emotional experience and I think there was so many memories in even just that year of her being two and a bit .

*FLASHBACK*

Lottie was playing hide and seek with Blaine for all I knew. Then Blaine came into the living room where me and Bradleywere watching a random film that we were watching with Lottie then she left to play. “Um guys…” he said slowly whilst scratching his ear , over time I always learnt that when he was nervous or had done something he would scratch his ear.With Bradley he would pull his hair (he are it out to just before his shoulders at this point ) and he’d hold it as if he’d be putting it in a ponytail and when his hair was short he’d just tug it back.I never told them this because they’d try and stop this and I always used it to my advantages. Blaine carried on snapping me out of my thoughts but now in worry , “Well… I kinda um l-lost Lottie…” .Both me and Brad screamed , “WHAT?!!!” And Blaine waved his hands in the air as if to say let him explain so I did however my leg was bouncing up and down and I wanted to pounce up and go and look for her . “Well we were playing hide and seek but its been 15 minutes and I haven’t found her” Blaine explained. I was in panic mode and now you could see both of the boys were too.We all agreed to split up and find her…

 

It took another 30 minutes to find the two year old who had toddled off into the garden at some point and hid behind a plant pot whilst talking to herself and a worm that she had kidnapped in a sense… She was a nightmare child but we all loved her and we were always going to love her.As long as we were alive she would be loved and protected by all of us..

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I wish she was still here, with me in my arms so I could tell her that again, I would never go back on my promise and the days to having her back were getting closer and closer which meant myself and the boys were getting even more and more excited so see our youngest sister again.

Whilst at the diner myself and the boys made small talk, about our lives at the moment, memories from our old house, Lottie and even more Lottie .Then we talked about how close until id be the full guardian of my little sister and shed be back with me.How shed see her older ‘brothers’ again.I still kept in contact with the home Lottie was at and she hadn’t been fostered or any of the sort since she was there which was great, for both of us cause if she chose other people over me or the twins I think I would die, there’d be nothing of me worth being here for.The whole time I was with the boys was great, we laughed so much and I don’t think I had laughed that much ever to be honest . 

I looked at the time to see it as 4pm and suggested we leave nd go check out some more of Riverdale since the boys were only here for a bit and its been literally months since I had seen them.However my luck decided to be a bitch because about 5 minutes before we were going to leave, Kevin and Joaquin came up to the side of the booth, I was panicking because the boys didn’t know what Joaquin looked like and that my biological brother was here.They didn’t exactly like Joaquin because they knew my story and that … well that he left.And to say they hated his soul was a understatement.

Kevin asked me if we all wanted to go the club with the boys and he introduced himself but not Joaquin and the boys (the twins ) introduced themselves .Blaine stupidly started the conversation that I never wanted to have even though I always knew it would happen one day , “Well that was great to see our little sister already has friends” he said whilst ruffling my hair earring a scowl from me. Joaquin coughed and narrowed his eyes before speaking, “what do you mean ?” He asked and then Bradley explained that we were from her ‘ foster home’ if you want to use that term. He asked for Joaquins name and after Joaquin told them his name he also stupidly decided to announce, “nice meeting you , im Betty actual brother” both of the twins heads snapped towards me with the scariest glares I had ever seen but mainly directed towards Joaquin…

UH OH….

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Thanks for reading this weeks SISA, I hope you enjoyed it;

My twitter, tumblr, wattled and Ao3 name is : @sprcusehrt

My insta name is : @lili_jones_cooper

Bye x Love you all who have read this so far x


	13. DID YOU KNOW?

*RECAP*

he also stupidly decided to announce, “nice meeting you , im Betty actual brother” both of the twins heads snapped towards me with the scariest glares I had ever seen but mainly directed towards Joaquin…

UH OH….

 

*END OF RECAP*

 

There was a few moments of silence between us all.Then after a small glare session between the twins glaring laser beams at Joaquin, they both turned to me and in their freaky sync voice they raised their voice slightly shouting, “DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS? HIM?HERE?” .I gulped and nodded slightly plastering my sheepish smile to just pray they don’t go ballistic on me.I knew that if they did it wasn’t meant towards me but towards Joaquin but when they were angry I didn’t know what to do . Ans ad my guess what right they did.

*The conversation is here cause speech marks take forever *

Bradley: so you’re telling me that he *points at Joaquin * has been here in Riverdale and you knew

Betty: *scratched neck a little* well..yh 

Blaine: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?

Joaquin: HEY! Don’t shout at my sister!

*Blaine scoffed whilst Bradley laughed*

Bradley: You’re just funny aren’t you ? You have no right in any way to ever call her your sister!

Kevin: woah calm down there…

Betty: *pull Kevin aside and whisper in his ear * please Kev, don’t get in-between them and Quin at the moment cause they might go from 0 to 100 real quick 

*meanwhile*

Joaquin: What the fuck do you mean I can’t call her my sister.You might wanna tell that to yourself.

Blaine: Hey! You have no right to even question that.We were her brothers the day she came to our family.You.YOU!You stopped being her brother the day you ran off leaving a 13 year old and a 1 year old alone!

Betty: *whispering slightly as she was kinda getting scared at the twins raging voices* he had a reason.

The twins looked at me with angry faces .They didn’t mean to seem angry toward me but I knew it was meant for Joaquin but it still scared the living crap out of me 

Blaine: LIZZ? You’re seriously backing him up after everything??? Remember Lotts crying?Remember YOUR nightmares ?The amount of months it took for those to go away. It was hell.He left you and Lottie when you were so young.Thank fuck for you finding us cause he could be the reason the two of you could be DEAD!

Bradley: Blaine calm down a bit..

Joaquin:Hey I had my reason to leave.We all make mistakes .I always have been and always will be their brother

Blaine :NO!No you won’t.Because of you Betty had to grow up way to early.Because of you Lottie had nightmares for ages of the first few nights with her and Betty. Because of you both your “sisters” may be dead. Because of YOU ,MY little sister Lottie is bunged up in some foster homier Chicago . 

*Blaine turned to me* Blaine: WHY? How can you believe any of the BULLSHT, that comes out of his mouth after everything you and Lottie went through . I thought you were smarter than this.Are you trying to get hurt again? I can’t see you like this because of this dickhead . ARE YOU ACTUALLY DUMB???

Bradley tried to calm Blaine down but it wasn’t working. Bradley tried whispering things into Blaines ear but Blaine pushed him.I was getting terrified because the look on his face reminded me of the fights me and Lotts witnessed on the streets and when we were in danger…

*Flashback*

I was walking down the road back to the gang hideout to meet Lottie and the boys.I hated it here.It always stank and it wasn’t safe but in this area and town this was the safest part of this whole community, to be somewhat protected. I was coming back from the shops cause they had a public phone and it wasn’t traceable so it was great…

I was walking near a alleyway when within seconds I was pinned against the wall by two sets of hands and a cold metal object against my head.A gun. They had asked me what someone like me was doing near their “territory” and that I wasn’t safe alone in really scary voices that made goosebumps pop out of my skin like nobody could imagine. One started to lean into kiss my neck but that shit wasn’t going to ever happen on my watched so with the skills Bradley taught me and I used my free knees to knee his ribs, making one of their arms to loosen , giving me more freedom.The other tightened his hold so I kicked him as hard as I could in his private area and by then both of their arms had loosened so I was able to free myself and sprint towards the gang house..

As I neared the gang house a few members saw me and helped because I had then collapsed out of exhaustion whilst one of the ones in the back (whose name was Case) just stared as me with a I-dont-care-grow-up look and walked away. Case then looked behind me to see the guys who tried to hurt me nearing towards the house and double glanced at me before going towards to the two men running at me.

He had beaten the two men to the pulp in a few seconds as I was inside on the sofa with a glass of water and an icepack for my bruised ankle that was most likely sprained.Case walked dup to me and started shaking me whilst shouting about how I put everyone including myself in danger.I was useless and I should’ve bee the one to beat the two men not him and loads of other bullshit that I blanked out by the end but what I do remember is how he kept screaming “ARE YOU ACTUALLY DUMB?” And with the anger laced in his voice and him shaking me as much as he did I started to have a panic attack.It was very mental draining and I ended up in the corner of my room with tears dried on my face a new ones fell from my bloodshot eyes,

*End off flashback*

I was brought out of my memories as Bradley pulled Blaine off me who was shaking me.I didn’t realise I was crying aswell until Bradley tried to hug me and wipe my tears but I pushed him off of me and went to leave the restaurant as my memories and Blaine has started to trigger a panic attack. Joaquin went out to pull me back but Kevin stopped him by saying I needed space thank god.I hear someone fall to the ground and took a quick glance and it was Joaquin on the floor however Blaine had a bloody nose and Bradley kept hitting and scolding Blaine.Everything got too much to handle and my voice blocked out the bickering voices in Pops whilst tears ran down my face as I shot out the door of Pops.

I wanted to just keep running however I ran into a some what hard wall with abs.I looked up…Jughead.”Hey betts , whats u- woah woah woah what happened?” He asked once he noticed my tears.I just kept crying and then eventually fell on the floor, my breathing quickening yet it felt like there was no air in my lungs and that the world was closing in on me. I managed to just get out a few words to jughead , “Help… need… leave… no… stay…. Here”I cried. H picked me up with his strong arms and whispered sweet nothings into my ear and placed me into his truck nearby (like the pick up trucks) and started to drive whilst occasionally stroking my hair and helping my breathing to normalise again.I just remember hearing his sweet nothings and him saying , “its ok , you’ll be fine B, ill protect you my love” as I fell into a deep slumber out of exhaustion…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Thanks for reading this weeks SISA, I hope you enjoyed it;

My twitter, tumblr, wattled and Ao3 name is : @sprcusehrt

My insta name is : @lili_jones_cooper

Bye x Love you all who have read this so far x


	14. Thank you

Recap:

I just remember hearing his sweet nothings and him saying , “its ok , you’ll be fine B, ill protect you my love” as I fell into a deep slumber out of exhaustion…

End of recap

*Jugheads POV*

I was driving back to Betty trailer as shed fallen asleep out of exhaustion. I wish I could hurt whoever made her upset.It always hurt when I saw Betty upset because she was an angel and she deserved to always be happy.Whatever must’ve happened really must’ve gotten to her since her face was struck with evident dried up tear stains. What I don’t know is , why I called her my love. I mean I would love to be her love… I mean if she wants me to be aswell cause that’d make me the happiest man alive.But I’m still scared she heard me. What if she thinks im a total idiot, I mean everyone does anyway but Betty is different, other than my dad and JB I don’t really care that much for people.I love the serpents as they are basically family but they aren’t inner inner circle if you know what I mean but… Betty. Anytime I’m near her I just get thinned to hold her and protect her.I know damn well that she can protect herself but I want her in a loving and caring way. From what Joaquin told us damn she never had a childhood then ,from age 13 she looked after her little sister who she dearly wants back.Thats another thing I admire about Betty, she will do anything for the ones she loves. I remember both me and my dad having a go at Joaquin after he told us what Betty had meant after that breakdown she had the first day here…

 

*Flashback*  
I sat on the sofa as my dad sat behind the desk staring deeply into Joaquins eyes, trying to find a answer to the whole situation with the blonde beauty. “Why happened son?” My dad asked to Joaquin. (Joaquin explains what happened and a little about why he left etc but im not gonna say that cause its irrelevant storyline: ) When Joaquin was finished with his story I was at the edge of my seat.Angry that he did that to 2 your kids, that he left his sister like that.Sympathy because he left as he was in danger.Confusion to how someone at his age got into that sort of shit out of absolutely nowhere.It was all a mystery but Joaquin didn’t seem like he’d go into it any deeper than we already had.I hadn’t realised that I had zoned out until my dad hit my head and told Joaquin that he would have to pray he could fix his relationship with his sister cause a siblings bond should be closer than ever and not like I quote he said , “ like the doofus’ and Jellybeans relationship” which I just replied to with a scoff… 

 

*End of Flashback*

Next thing I knew I was pulling up to her trailer… I got out and dint want to wake sleeping beauty up so I picked her up from her side in bridal style and made my way tot he door praying that JB or Toni were in at this moment because I didn’t have any keys to the trailer since JB said that I apparently aren’t responsible when I think she was probably hormonal at that time you know. Anyway whilst holding Betty in my arms I knocked on the door only to face JellyBean at the door once it opened.At first she looked confused however when she saw Betty in my arms she showed me Bettys room without any words so I could place her on the bed.

I looked around at the small room to see Bettys bags along with photos of her and JB and then some with 2 boys that looked like twins, a childhood picture of what was definitely Joaquin about 12 years old hugging a 7 year old isn child that was the exact replica of Betty .Then was caught me was the smaller photos scattered in places of her and this small baby that mustve been Charlotte as you could see her and Betty would be sisters.I didn’t realise how much I was staring until JB spoke up behind me , “she’s the strongest person ever.Stronger than me , you and even the serpents” and then she proceeded to drag me out of Bettys room into the living room. “Ok what the fuck did you do?” She asked kinda scaring me. “I didn’t do anything” I replied taking a small unnoticeable step back as my little sister was really scaring me. “Well from what I could tell my best friend has dried tears down her face and loos drained so you better start explaining boo cause I swear to god if you are the reason behind this I will make sure you will NEVER have children Jug and im fucking serious.” to say I was shocked by my sisters words were a understatement and even though it scared the shit out of me now ( she would never know of this of course) but it shows how much she cares about Betty and it was heartwarming to hear other than the fact she threatened to pretty much murder her older and only brother.” Ok first you wouldn’t be able to kill me and sec-“ I said as I was interrupted by jellybean , “ we both know im dads favourite so yes . I would.” I scoffed to her rude interruption but carried on anyways , “ anyways. NO I was not the reason . I went to Pops to get a burger since I was hungry and as I was going to go in I bumped into Betty with tears down her face as she was hyperventilating. I don’t know what had happened ok?” I states looking Jellybean in the eye as I saw her with a fire that burned in her eye. 

“Those mother fuckers. “ she said. I looked confused and I guess she picked up on that cause she carried on after a few seconds , “ her foster brothers met her at Pops and something mustve of happened and the tears she had have only happened when talking about Joaquin or her brothers so knowing that something mustve happened between them all. “ she sat down and put her head in her hand , “ ugh she doesn’t deserve this shit.” She said softly. I sat down next to her as she placed her head on my shoulder and let out a few tears and I put my arm around her…

About a hour later I woke up o the smell of chicken Alfredo. Although my normal menu is burgers from Pops , I can never forget the food my grandmother used to give me and JB growing up , chicken Alfredo as one of my favourites and the smell was exactly the same.Relieving so many memories, all the happy ones. I snapped out of my small faze just then and walked over to the kitchen to see Betty cooking with earbuds in , oblivious to me standing there. She turned around and slightly jumped but then smiled at my presence, “thank you jughead… for earlier I mean” she said to me . I smiled at her and told her it was no problem.Little did she know I would do anything for her. I wish I could actually get the balls and tell her but then again we didn’t meet to long ago and she already has so much on her plate , adding me to the equation would just make it worse.

*Bettys POV*

I really like Jughead and am so thankful for what he did. I have no idea what I would’ve done if he wasn’t there to help me. I always get butterflies when im near him and honesty he looks like a greek god all the damn time like how the fuck is that even possible. When I woke up I went to the bathroom and washed my face to help refresh myself, as I made my way to the living room I aww-ed at the sight of the jones siblings asleep in each others arms .I wish I could’ve or even now could have that with Joaquin but after today events ill just have to see.

I started to cook dinner, chicken Alfredo, one of my favourites. After Joaquin left and when I lived with the twins I learnt how to cook for Lotties sake .Chicken Alfredo was always a favourite and because it was really easy for myself to learn so It was a common dinner. I plugged music in because I was bored but had headphones as I didn’t want to wake the Jones’ up.

A while later I turned around to see a Jughead Jones staring at me with a smug look on his face as id realised he’d been watching me cook.I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks but with all my might ignored it as I didn’t want to embarrass myself.I told him that I was thankful for earlier and he just said it wasn’t a problem and I didn’t do anything other than smile to that .We started a small conversation as JB was still asleep on the sofa .We had a small feud as Jughead insisted that ketchup was the best condiment however only superior people know that its obviously mayonnaise .With his smug yet fucking gorgeous smirk he kept making excuses and “reasons” to why it were however I knew the truth.

As I was totally going to win the feud my phone buzzed off with a ringtone, I froze as the only number I have with that ringtone is the care home with Lottie there.Jughead asked what was wrong and if I was ok but I couldn’t process his words as I accepted the call and brought it to my ear hoping nothing was wrong.My hand was clearly shaking but Jughead grasped my hand and sat down beside me before I heard the voice of a woman. 

Woman (lets call her Linda) : Hello, is this Betty Cooper?

Me: um yes this is her speaking

Linda: Hey love I’m sorry to have to inform we have a problem concerning your sister Charlotte Cooper.

I froze at those words……

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Thanks for reading this weeks SISA, I hope you enjoyed it;

My twitter, tumblr, wattled and Ao3 name is : @sprcusehrt

My insta name is : @lili_jones_cooper

Bye x Love you all who have read this so far x


	15. A phone call.

*Recap*

Linda: Hey love I’m sorry to have to inform we have a problem concerning your sister Charlotte Cooper.

I froze at those words……

….  
*Bettys POV *

Me: Um whats the problem? Is it Lottie? Is she ok? What happened?

I started getting really panicked as it was my little sister and I don’t what I would do if something happened to her.

Linda: Well yesterday a man named Hal came to the house and claimed to be Charlottes biological father. See as the records state you claim he is a danger and was imprisoned for a while due to his violent behaviours-

I interrupted her

Me: Yes and the fact he is a murdered but please continue what happened?

I started to think of every different scenario to how he found Charlotte and what he was doing

Linda: Well dear he states that he was there to take his daughter back. We told him that he wasn’t aloud near her and he started to get aggressive-

I interrupted her once again

Me: Is Lottie ok?Did she see any of it?

Linda: Calm down love, she was out at the park at the time with my colleague Jane. Anyway he threatened to take our foster home to sort as Charlotte is underage and no legal guardian as of yet therefore he is allowed to apparently taker. 

Me: D-Does he have her? What did you do ?

Linda: No he doesnt have her because we got him out of the house after threatening to call the police due to his violent attitude. However this is where the problem is….

 

It was silent for a bit until she spoke up again 

Linda : Im so sorry but the foster home won’t go to court for under one child and the government would give Lottie back to the dd as he is the legal guardian however as know you don’t turn 18 for about 2 months we suggest you find another relative over the age of 18 who can be the guardian until you do turn 18.

Me: B -But the papers, documents….

Linda: Love don’t worry if you and the relative get here in a week we’ll have the papers ready because we know you’d do anything for that little girl Betty, all she talks about is you .

Me: really?

I thought she would’ve hated me but apparently not

Linda: Yes. She has tons of drawings for you all in a folder and every time we have cookies she tells us the stories of all those cookies she had one night . I must say your sister is a bright little thing

I didn’t realise there were tears down my cheeks as I laughed . I then noticed Jughead staring at me wondering why the hell I was crying. I just made the gesture to wait a second and went back to the call

Me:Yh she is quite the firecracker but thats from me ahah

Linda: So love next week come with a relative and sign these papers so you can get Charlotte and keep her safe hun because none of us would wish for her or her ‘amazing lizzy’ to get hurt .

Me:Ok thank you ill bring my brother.

Linda: Ok hun see you next week. Bye

She ended the call.  
I put the phone to the side and placed my head in my hands thinking about what to do.  
I was getting Lottie back.  
Joaquin had to be her guardian.  
I would have to talk to him.  
He’d see Lottie again.  
I had a week.  
I had to go to Chicago.  
SHIT!

 

I didn’t realise Jughead had sat down and was looking at me waiting to explain the situation.I did and he just looked at me with an expression that he didn’t know what to say.Sympathy.Pity.Anger.Happiness and ride flashing through his eyes that I couldn’t comprehend properly.He stayed quiet for a few moments and then pulled me into a hug.I stiffened at first then hugged him back.I let out a few tears that I didn’t know I was holding back a bit I didn’t know what to do next .There was so much to do and so little time. After a few minutes I pulled back and whispered thank you.He asked what for in which I said just for the hug and he just smiled walking to get a coffee. I had to tell Jellybean before shed cut off my head for not telling her about her god daughter and non biological niece .

I got up out of the chair and walked over to the couch where JB was sleeping and woke her up.It took a while since rule 1 of the Jellybean handbook :don’t wake her up unless it is lie or death. I could see the worried look on Jugheads face when he saw what I was doing, I guess he knows not to mess with sleepy Jb then. Luckily for me it was about my sister, her goddaughter so she better wake up. As I shook the sleeping demon she tried to hit saying half awake , “Cooper you don’t seem to be dying so get the fuck away from me before I beat your ass”. I just chuckled, she hasn’t changed one bit. “Hmm so something about Lottie isn’t important? Wow shed be dissapointed” I said.As soon as I mentioned my sister, JB shot up and asked a million questions. Lottie?As my goddaughter?My baby?Your sis?What happened?Is my baby ok?

I told her to calm down however as she took a closer look at y face and saw the dried tears she knew something was up. I explained the situation and when I was done we were both in tears again until she spoke up.”So… you need joaquin?”she asked whilst I just nodded. “Im coming with you to Chicago aswell sis, you know that right?” She asked. I laughed and said of course I knew. We spent two more hours there watching films and eating foods and acknowledging Jughed until his dad called him to help with some files for some stuff for the serpents.

I checked my phone and saw 287 messages from the twins, and Kevin all apologising. I had blocked Joaquin because he was Joaquin but Kevin told me that he was so sorry about the incident at Pops, hell they all were. There was also a few messages from the twins about Mindy and Jack having some problems at home so they decided to stay in Riverdale.So I decided to tell them about Lottie when we all got back. Then me and JB called Toni to discuss the Lottie situation and Toni was fine with the fact of having Lottie with us. My room had a single bed in there so we were going to get another bed for my room in the trailer and id share with Lottie but that was fine .Then it was Joaquin…

*Phone call * (Betty unblocked Joaquin)

(RING RING )

Joaquin:Hello?

Me:Hey … its Betty

Joaquin:Oh… Hey Betty.Whats up?

Me:Um well… basically I have a problem….

Joaquin: Whats wrong?Are you hurt?What happened?

Even though he left he still acts like the big brother my 13 year old self thought I would always have… but I guess things don’t always turn out the way we want them to turn out.

Me: Calm down im fine… its Lottie, you know Charlotte?( tears started to brim my eyes again , the thought of my little sister being near my dad and myself not being able to do anything at the moment because of my fucking age)

Joaquin:Whats happened?  
…..

*Betty explains the situation to Joaquin and by the end she’s crying and Joaquin is saying soothing things to her through the phone*

Joaquin:hey hey calm down , everything will be fine. We can go to Chicago in 3 days, I have some work to do but I can get it done quickly . Listen we can go Chicago and get her back and she won’t be anywhere near that son a bitch …..

Betty I know I’ve been a shit brother after I left, I wish I didn’t .The amount of nights I wish I could take it back-

Me; But you can’t….

Joaquin: I know , I know that and that kills me , I put the worst burden of you , hell you didn’t have a childhood. I never got to see you from your odd 13 year old self turn into what a amazing person you are…

Me: first of all don’t say it was a burden cause that so called ‘burden’ was Lottie and Lottie is OUR sister, OUR YOUNGEST SISTER. And as much as I hate that you left I became so much stronger than I ever would so thanks but you are still a prick for everything but eventually ill try to work over it ok?

Joaquin:Yes!Thank you so much Betty ,that means so much to me and I know ive been the worst prick the last few years and I can’t begin to explain how sorry I am. 

(I started to hear Kevin in the back shouting at Joaquin to help him in the kitchen so I decided to spare the misery of him saying bye until we go to Chicago 

Me:Hey ivego to go but meet me at my trailer on Wednesday at 8am cause we have to leave early.Ok?

Joaquin: ok thats fine , bye Betty …. Bye sis

Me: Bye Quin,Bye bro and tell Kevin to stop shouting cause I can hear it over here.

I heard his chuckle 

Joaquin :Okie.

Then I pressed END CALL.

As soon as the call was done my head flopped on the side of the sofa, in 3 days a lot would happen I just have to be ready to handle it….

 

See you soon Lottie.Sis is coming back to get you ….

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Thanks for reading this weeks SISA, I hope you enjoyed it;

My twitter, tumblr, wattled and Ao3 name is : @sprcusehrt

My insta name is : @lili_jones_cooper

Bye x Love you all who have read this so far x


	16. 3 Teddy Bears

RECAP

 

*Joaquin :Okie

Then I pressed END CALL.

As soon as the call was done my head flopped on the side of the sofa, in 3 days a lot would happen I just have to be ready to handle it….

 

See you soon Lottie.Sis is coming back to get you ….*

Bettys POV

(3 days later)

It was currently 7:45am and Joaquin was round my trailer eating breakfast with us getting ready to leave for Chicago .JB led the conversation on how she was going to spoil Lottie when she comes back whilst I joint in the conversation every few minutes and so as me and JB brought up some of our old memories. Yesterday I met up with the twins because they came to me to apologise after the whole them VS Joaquin fiasco..

Flashback*

The twins just messaged me to meet them at the park to talk about what happened at Pops and I instantly knew what they meant by that…. A hour later I was sat on a bench whilst they were apologising as if I were on my death bed and begging me to “forgive their amazing brothers who are so so sorry” but it just ended of me laughing and saying that of course I forgave them.Then we went out to get me some ice cream because when my stomach rumbles its like a volcano is about to erupt.

END OF FLASHBACK*

(An hour later)

“Betty! Stop changing the music!Please!” Joaquin moaned for what seemed like the 1000th time “But whyyy brother?” “Because its annoying that you change every song unless the song was from 5 years ago or less” “Well duh thats when all the good songs wer-“ then I interrupted myself by singing the song whilst I heard a faint groan from Joaquin as he drove the car.We had another 30 minutes to go and I’m surprised Joaquin had already lasted this long so far. 

We had the occasional few stops together a “few” drinks and snacks and to my protest Joaquin payed for my 4 bags of sweets and 3 bottles of Arizona (two were for him anyway ) just to give us some energy.The rest of the ride I just told Joaquin some things about Lottie and a lot of times Joaquin had to sad smile on his face and I guess that was because all the things I mentioned he had missed out of her life.

*Joaquins POV*

A smile made its way onto my face every time I saw how happy Betty was when she mentioned Charlotte.A massive part of me was still so annoyed at myself that I left them both in that position and that I didn’t see Betty grow into a teenager and have to deal with her sneaking out or talking back that would’ve gotten her grounded and I especially didn’t even get to see the main parts of Charlotte growing up.I didn’t get to see her say her first words or all of the most important parts of her life so far. Ofcourse I felt guilty, I mean who wouldn’t but now I was so excited to see my little sister again and be able to see Betty always happy. Betty didn’t exactly tell me why but I do know that im only her temporary guardian for Lottie until Betty is old enough because we discussed that a few days ago and that I understood how important it was for Betty and also if something happened im pretty sure thAT Betty would know what to do since she’s known Lottie longer . I mean hell I don’t even know if my youngest sister is allergic to anything and all I have gathered is that Lottie hates every food thats yellow yet her favourite colour is yellow.I mean what the hell!

*BACK TO BETTYS POV*

The ride to Chicago by the end was quite quiet and the only noise that came out was from nick small conversations between dearest biological brother and myself. We pulled up to the bug building that I remember so sadly when having to leave my sister here because of the stupid law 

*real quick flashback*

”Lizzie ,I’m sorry .I didn’t mean to do it.Pease don’t leave me.Dont let me stay here please”.Tears were running down her face and it broke me.

*End of flashback*

I wiped the few tears that ran down my face as an attempt to seem strong for everyone, especially myself. I tightened my ponytail as a million questioned rushed through my head .Will she remember me?Does she hate me ? Will she remember Quin? Does she hate our brother? Will she like Riverdale ?Where is Hal? Was she anywhere near here? 

I didn’t realise I was staring into spaced until Joaquin nudged me a bit to walk into the building that may have been hell for my little sister but how was I supposed to know? As we walked through the door we were approached near the door by a woman in her mid 40s who asked us who we were. A after we told her she said , “ oh yes love, I spoke to you on the phone, im Linda .” Ah Linda yes I remembered her. She showed us to her office where she went through the main documents and Joaquin signed wherever we had to whilst I looked around the office. It seemed…. Calm and homely.Im glad it wasn’t some random shack that Lottie would be living in hell in so that was good. After a while of just talking about Lottie and the home and Joaquin temporary guardianship Linda called for some woman named Kim to bring down Lottie.

 

About 5 minutes later I saw her skipping down the stairs with 3 teddy bears and 2 action figure dolls in a heap in her hands.She was humming something to herself and it put a bright smile on my face.She’d barely changed .She was totally oblivious to me standing in front of her which disheartened me a bit however I coughed and called out , “Hey Lotts im back “ .A look of pure shock fell upon her face along with excitement, sadness, anger but mostly happiness.And before I could breathe another second I heard her small voice boom out shreaking , “LIZZY!” As she dropped everything she was holding and ran into my arms as they were now down her her level as she hugged the air out of my lungs.

*Lotties POV* (didn’t see that coming )

I was playing with Barbara , Lili and , Cami (my teddies ) and my 2 action figures Cole and Dylan and we were all playing castle when Miss Kim called me down , I couldn’t be in trouble since this time I actually didn’t do anything.And im sorry but Robbie just has a face that you want to throw a spoon at. And and Alex kissed me so I kicked him in the balls so he knew it was wrong.He didn’t even ask and Lizzy told me that was rude when we lived together.I missed Lizzy, it seemed like forever since I came here.

Lizzy said shed come back and I was sad because I thought I was naughty and she didn’t want me but Miss Kim and Ms Linda told me that I was safe here so thats why so I forgive Lizzy .But then the big weird man came and said he was my daddy but that wasn’t true and Miss Kim nearly karate chopped him so he left.But I miss Lizzy.  
But anyway I listened to Miss Kim and skipped down the stairs singing since I was bored and I know im not meant to skip down the stairs but ive only fell 6 times and it didn’t hurt that much. 

When I got to the bottom of the stairs I wasn’t interested so I didn’t listen to anything until someone coughed and said “ Hey Lotts, Im back’ I was confuzzled. Only Lizzy call me that.Does that mean? I looked up and I was right! It was my big sis Lizzy. I screamed her name and ran into her arms and hugged her as tight as I could so she couldn’t go again .After a few minutes and a few tears from em and Lizzy I realised there was a tall scary man that looked familiar but I don’t know where from and who looked like Lizzy next to her who coughed. I told Lizzy to bed down so I could whisper since he looked scary with the snake pictures on his arms and asked my sister , “ Lizzy who is he? “ .She relied who I meant and stood back up to her normal tall self and said , “ Lotts this is Joaquin, he is our big brother and Joaquin (she said to the tall man ) this is Lottie?”. Wait brother?Joaquin?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
This was kinda a filler sorry I have exams the next two weeks so im stressed x 

 

Thanks for reading this weeks SISA, I hope you enjoyed it;

My twitter, tumblr, wattled and Ao3 name is : @sprcusehrt

My insta name is : @lili_jones_cooper

Bye x Love you all who have read this so far x


	17. Whipped Cream hats

*RECAP*

“ Lotts this is Joaquin, he is our big brother and Joaquin (she said to the tall man ) this is Lottie?”. Wait brother?Joaquin?

*END OF RECAP*

 

*Joaquin POV*

After Betty introduced Lottie to me ..again, she looked up at me with her big shining eyes and then pulled Betty to the side to whisper something in her ear. I guess it was to ask a question because Betty just nodded to what she said.Whatever Betty nodded to made Lottie scrunch up her eyebrows. I didn’t know what to do so I just stood there awkwardly. A few silent seconds later Lottie walked up to me , chicken me in my shin as hard as she could (which as a 5 year old) wasn’t that hard but then hugged me and softly said , “ Hi, so you’re Quin? “ . I was confused about what happened but then I bent down to her height and just nodded. Within a blink of an eye she leapt onto me hugging me as tight as she could, after she pulled back and her eyes got glossy very quickly, “why did you leave?” she said quite quietly .I pulled her onto my knee and told her that I had to go for some time to sort out some jobs for some bad people , but I was back now…. We talked a bit more before she hugged me again and took held of Bettys hand to follow us to go to the office to just get her files and sign some more stuff just so the arrogant prick of a father can’t have anything to do with Lottie .

*Betty POV*

I was so happy to have my little sister back, it seemed as months of anxiety that was on my shoulders had been lifted.In the car on the way back , me and Quin were in the front whilst Lottie was in the back babbling about what games she played and how her school was going. I couldn’t help but smile at everything . Then I told her about how we were actually staying at a secure place and how we wouldn’t have to move, the best part was that JB was there. When she found that out, Quin nearly crashed as if you didn’t know a 5 year olds squeal can cause loss of hearing.

The twins don’t know about Lottie coming home as I thought id surprise her and them. I found out that the twins would be in Riverdale for another few months to sort some random stuff out which was fine with me and im sure Lotts would be over the moon to see her (other) big brothers . At one point Lotts started to ask Quin questions like if he had a girlfriend… which the got to the conversation of Lottie wanting to find out what it was like to be gay and honestly Joaquin gave the cutest Ted Talk about being gay to her. She forced him to call Kevin so she could make sure Kevin was a good boyfriend… Lottie is something else for a 5 year old.

After what seemed like years we got back to the trailer park and Lottie was sleeping soundly in the warmth of Joaquins jumper, which was massive on her.He got out of his side of the car , as did I and he picked her up and took her to the door as I grabbed her bags.I opened the door and saw JB sprawled across the sofa with bags (and I mean tons) around her unopened… im guessing for Lottie. I chuckled to myself as I put the bags to the side near the chairs and showed Joaquin to my room so he could lay Lottie down and then showed him to the door. “Thank you” I whispered , thinking he didn’t hear me but I hugged him as tight as I could trying not to cry yet one tear ran down my face. “Its alright x” he whispered back and tightened the hug. After a few minutes a groggy snore came from behind me, I laughed seeing it was JB and Joaquin just scratched the back of his head and chuckled , waving bye as he left to go back home. 

…… time skip to the next morning cause I have no idea…..

I woke up to cool by Jonas Brothers blasting on the kitchen speakers, as I came out of my room, Toni did too covering her ears.We both looked at each other and came to the design of who was behind it all.JB.

We walked into the kitchen and it was honestly the scene from elf with all the candy and waffles and it just smelt of sugar. Tonis mouth was wide agape probably thinking , “What the actual fuck” in her head but she didn’t see it as also in front of us with Jb was a dancing 5 Year old with a whipped cream hat shaped cream pile on her head, Jb had the same yet she had about 3 quid worth of sprinkles covering her hair aswell.Toni and I just stood there until they would notice. Lottie was the first to notice me as she ran full speed towards me and jumped onto me , thankfully I caught her and held her tightly. She just started giggling .A lot. And I couldn’t stop smiling because of it. That morning I also introduced Lottie to Toni , vice versa and they seemed to love each other.Toni has promised to teach Lottie some self defence which she is living for at the moment. I texted the boys a while later to meet a pops and thats when I was taking Lottie to surprise all of them .

…Another time skip to just before they left for pops….

 

I did Lotties hair into 2 pigtails and she wore a floral jumpsuit whereas I just wore some jeans, a white tee and my leather jacket Toni got me some time ago.. “ you ready lots” I looked at the 5 year old before stepping out of the trailer. She just nodded.

When we got to Pops I looked around before seeing the twins waving , calling me to go over. The look on their faces were priceless when they saw Lottie. My 5 year old sister took a few seconds cause she was looking around Pops but when seesaw them ,a loud squeal came from her mouth and she leaped towards them screaming , “ Blainey, Braddy” ….

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

Thanks for reading this weeks SISA, I hope you enjoyed it;

My twitter, tumblr, wattled and Ao3 name is : @sprcusehrt

My insta name is : @lili_jones_cooper

Bye x Love you all who have read this so far x


	18. Little demon sister

*RECAP*  
My 5 year old sister took a few seconds cause she was looking around Pops but when seesaw them ,a loud squeal came from her mouth and she leaped towards them screaming , “ Blainey, Braddy” ….

*END OF RECAP*

The twins heads flickered to me when they heard the 5 year old voice and Blaine was the first to react by putting his arms out for Lottie to run into them … and of course she did. Bradley was mostly in shock until he stumbled back as my little sister had pounced on him , giggling away to herself… 

We then had sat down and I explained everything to the boys and they were pissed to say the least …no not at me but at the prick I call a sperm diner for me , quit and lots unfortunately. Under his breathe Bradley was saying how he’d kill him yet me and Blaine had to calm him down as we knew how mad Bradley could be and he did in fact have a 5 year old in his arms. After the threats from the boys about killing the dead beats sperm donor, the twins dragged me and Lottie to the mall to spoil her as of course she means a lot to them , as well as she does to me …

Lets just say we nearly had to buy another car to fit everything , Lottie didn’t stop giggling and laughing which was the best thing ever however we also now needed space for the what seemed like thousands of teddies and all the new clothes and random slime kits that the twins couldn’t refuse to buy as Lottie gave them the “look” so oh well . When we got back to the trailer we put a half asleep Lottie in my room as she was exhausted and could barely stay awake and then filled random boxes in my room with her toys, my plan was by next month with y shifts and Lottie being at school soon , I signed her up , id be able to move into a apartment but it would still be on the south side as it was cheaper here yet the apartments weren’t exactly shitty so that was all good.

I talked with the boys for a bit until Blaine got a call and they had to leave urgently causing me to flop on the sofa and close my eyes to just relax for a second… However that was interrupted by the doorbell ringing . “Ughhhh” I groaned as I got uptown open the door .There in front of my ugly ass self was the gorgeous Jughead .I may have drooled a little as he work white vans , black jeans, white top , his sexy serpent leather jacket and his cute beanie which topped off his whole ‘bad boy’ look that he radiated. 

“Hey “ I whispered as if I spoke normally I could just tell my voice would choke up. “Hi” he replied sexily. I opened the door more to let him in since even though it wasn’t cold it was a nice thing to do. When I asked why he came round he said he was looking for JB and if I knew where she was , I told him I didn’t however although I didn’t actually know , she was probably shopping … I would love to say she was for herself but my conscience knew she would be shopping for Lottie and finding more ways to spoil her god daughter .After the small JB question we kind of sat in silence for a few minutes letting the TV play some adds… that was until heard the small pitter patter of feet run into the living room.

Came out of my room was the 5 year old munchkin who looked like she had a electric shock to the hair. She ran and jumped onto my lap whilst complaining about being hungry . “Betty im hungry “ she whined for the 10th time . “Ok ok calm down. Also Lotts this is Jughead. My … friend “ I said pointing to jughead and then I turned to the handsome god and said , “Jug this is my little demon sister Lottie “ then came the “owww “ as my 5 year old sister punched my arm and even though she wasn’t strong her punches defiantly carried a kick with them. I placed Lottie next to Jughead to quickly make her some Mac and cheese from a box so she could eat then calm down as a hangry Charlotte was like a Charlotte from hell and we didn’t need that . 

After about 25 min the Mac and cheese was done , so I filled 3 bowls considering Jughead could have some as he had to deal with the demon for so long and walked out to see something that made my heart clench with softness and love. Jughead and Lottie were playing frustration and Jughead was explaining each step and the game to my sister as her small head was creased with cute wrinkles .I watched from the side for a bit until Jug noticed me and paused , telling Lottie that it was her turn to click the dice mound. Jug took 2 of the bowls and gave one to Lottie , telling her to sit down at the table so she wouldn’t sell anything and then both us followed the 5 year olds actions , having all of us sitting at the table in silence enjoying Jugheads small conversation with Lottie, well Lotts led the conversation talking about when I couldn’t cook to how I was the best cook ever . What was really funny is when Jughead explained how Jellybean is his sister. “WAIT JELLY IS YOUR SISSY” Lottie shouted excitingly at Jughead, “yes she is and you don’t shout so loud , I don’t want to go deaf yet “Jughead told her and then chuckled. God his laugh was so heavenly adjust so perfect and …. Betty STOP .We talked for some more until I got a call. I answered it to find it was Kevin

K:Hey B

B:Hey Kevin , whats up?

K: Candice had to go home cause she didn’t feel well and now Pops has gotten really busy so ….. can you possibly come in and take another shift?

B: I will see what I can do. 

Then I turned to Jughead as I ended the call , “hey jug I have to go into work asap so me and Lottie will have to go “. You could hear Lottie complaining about not wanting to leave the game but I had to go to work and it would also bring some more money in aswell. “Betty why don’t you just go and I can look after Lottie “ Jughead offered but I replied questioningly “Are you sure I mean she’s like a little devil and I couldn’t ask you to look after that “ I said chuckling but Jughead carried on by saying it was no worry as he was planning on waiting for JB and if he wants , he can bring Lottie to Pops later aswell.In the end I reluctantly agreed .

I had to leave in a hurry after Jughead made the offer so as I was rushing around to get my keys , Jughead and Lottie were watching Tangled however to be honest Jughead was the only one watching it as Lottie was half asleep , curled into a ball in Jugheads side. “Jug I’m off” I called at the door and Jughead replied , “Ok Betts , see you soon “ .Just that made my heart flutter as I left to Pops, leaving the bad boy in care of my younger sister….

 

What could go wrong huh?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

Thanks for reading this weeks SISA, I hope you enjoyed it;

My twitter, tumblr, wattled and Ao3 name is : @sprcusehrt

My insta name is : @lili_jones_cooper

Bye x Love you all who have read this so far x

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope you enjoyed that  
> \--------------------------------------------
> 
> My handles for updates on Safe In Serpent arms (SISA)  
> IG: @lili_jones_cooper  
> Twitter: @sprcusehrt  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> I update every Saturday


End file.
